


【锤基】短篇PWP练习

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 双性基, 女体基
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 高速列车合集各种锤基PWP





	1. 【锤基】买错碟爱（上）对人（大学生锤X钙片男主基）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发AO3，请多多指教！

人生中的第一碗肉，破万的肉啊，输入法都不敢用常用的哈哈哈。  
节操和羞耻心已经被我丢掉了，让我叉会腰，自己终于会炖肉吃了。

不小心第一次买碟买错看了GV，然后被top Loki掰弯，励志要睡到偶像的年下锤锤  
一直做top虽然和演员搞但绝不操草粉最后真香的基妹儿

有Loki和OMC（详细描述在GV里）（对GV一点都不了解，瞎写）

 

 

——  
Thor站在这个濒临破败的影像店，看着店铺墙上被几张普通电影海报压在下边的18禁电影海报，咽了咽口水。

小处男Thor今年已经是个成年人了，比起他的那些朋友们，他算是晚熟的了，不过这话也是对那个青春期开始就搞了自己邻居家姐姐的Fandral而言。

Thor一直觉得性行为是发生在爱人之间的神圣行为，表达爱的一种方式，在拥抱亲吻都不足以表达的时候。所以就算他长得比选美先生还要性感，下半身健壮有力，追他的人可以绕着他们家三圈，他都没有接受谁成为他的另一半。

可是怎么说呢？Thor很困扰，由于他近几天晚上都在做春梦，春梦的对象很模糊，唯一确定的就是他或她是黑头发。没错，就连对象的性别都没法确认，不过Thor认为自己从来没有对男人动过心，所以他把对象的性别在心里定义为女性。

就在他苦恼无果后去“请教”前辈Fandral，但是这位好友站在经验老道的位置上，疯狂嘲笑小处男。不过在Thor准备抡起他沙包大的拳头时，Fandral告诉他可以去学校里随便找个看的上眼的女孩去酒店。但我们前边已经说过了，Thor对性事很虔诚，他立马拒绝了这个方案。Fandral头疼的告诉Thor，“要不你去看A片好了。”

这就是Thor来到影像店的原因，不过Fandral是不是忘了自己手机里的那些成片？竟然让Thor自己跑来影像店买碟。Thor深吸一口气，压低了自己的棒球帽沿，推开店门。

Thor看到这家店确实没有别的客人，老板拿着自己的手机玩的不亦乐乎，显然没有看到进门的大个子。  
“emmm，请问有……有没有……那个……”

老板抬头瞟了一眼，又继续玩手机，然后告诉Thor：“那些片在最右一排架子的底下，你自己翻一翻。”

Thor听完老板的话，只感觉脸上莫名烧了起来，转身去老板说的那个架子上找。老板经验丰富，一看这种年轻人遮遮掩掩的，就一定是来买小黄片的，所以根本没在意。

Thor蹲在架子前，看着碟片封面上那些限制级的照片，迅速躲开了视线，就那么一瞥，看到一张封面是黑头发的，抓起来就去柜台结账。

老板看了一眼，继续致力于秒对方的血，“小伙子挺有品味啊，20块谢谢。”Thor听完这话更不愿意呆着店里，因为他很确定自己看到老板还瞟了他胯下一眼。于是付了钱拿着东西塞到包里就走了，根本没理会老板的“欢迎再来”。

——  
回到家的Thor立刻闪进自己卧室，庆幸爸妈去爱的旅行吧，他现在一个人在家，但是就像小时候偷吃糖果的孩子，他还是认真的锁上了自己的房门。

一切准备就绪，Thor从包里掏出碟片就傻了。这……这不是AV啊，这是……GV！Thor惊呆了，自己只是看到封面上是黑头发，是男是女都没看清，不过这个男人长得很好看，齐耳的短发看起来很干练，碧绿的双眼就像Thor每年暑假都会去的那片森林，神秘又吸引人，男人的西装被脱下来挂在小臂上，光裸白皙的胸膛让Thor不自觉的吞咽口水。Thor眼睛扫到碟片的名字《与Boss Loki的办公室激情》。

Thor捧着碟片发呆，好像才发现自己买的不是照片而是碟片。将碟片放进电脑里，漫长的读碟时间让Thor现在十分后悔自己在电脑里装那么大的游戏。

开始了！Thor在心里欢呼雀跃，视频开始就在拍摄Loki，他在洗手间洗手，摄像师很懂看片人多的心理，给这双手一个特景，水龙头里的清水吻过那双白皙细长的双手，恰到好处的骨节。接着双手附上黑发，往后一梳，接着收了收领带，开门走了出去。

Thor并不觉得身为一个黄片这么拍很拖沓，实际上Thor眼睛一直盯着屏幕上的Loki，他想怎么会有人这么适合西装，如果不是GV，Thor相信自己一定会把Loki当做某个大公司里的社会精英。

从洗手间出来下一个镜头转到了一件办公室，视频里的Loki敞开西装外套，坐在椅子上转笔，眼睛向下看像是在思考什么，长长的睫毛遮住了森林。

Thor已经快忘记这是个Gay片了，但是他的下半身倒是没忘记，Thor只觉得自己的牛仔裤困得自己小兄弟憋的难受。

敲门声从电脑里传来，Loki喊了句“come in”，天！那性感的英伦腔真的是要了Thor的命，感觉自己的阴茎要爆出来，事实上他也很由着自己的生理反应，将它从牛仔裤里解救出来。

推门进来的是一个娃娃脸，金发蓝眼，看起来比Loki还瘦小，一脸怯懦的表情。Thor莫名的心里有一丝愤怒，这家伙长得还没自己一半好看，你看你看，这眼角还有眼屎。

就在Thor对视频中的“Jack”，没错，他听到Loki喊了，名字都那么普通，对他进行各种吐槽的时候，Loki和Jack已经开始接吻了，Thor看见Loki对Jack伸了舌头，Loki的舌头很鲜红，像是蛇的信子一样在Jack嘴唇上游走。Thor的手指不自觉的摸着自己嘴唇，仿佛Loki在舔舐自己的一样，另一只手也开始撸动自己坚挺的阴茎。

Loki开始和Jack互相撕扯对方的衣服，Loki靠在办公桌上，拍了拍Jack的脸，这是一个讯息，Jack笑着蹲了下来，隔着Loki的裤子开始亲吻，然后脱下了那条服帖的西装裤，Loki淡粉的性器从裤子里弹了出来，Jack开始为他口交。

Thor看着Loki和自己不相上下的性器，看着那个为他口的人，镜头从下而上，Loki的胸膛因为性欲而泛红，两个乳珠挺立，Thor很想抚摸他，想去舔一舔那两个可怜的乳头。

Loki闭着眼睛享受，薄唇微微张开，Thor看着Loki享受的表情，脑子幻想着自己的坚挺被Loki舔吻，很快第一次泄在了自己的手里，不过射过一波薄薄的精液后，阴茎并没有就此罢休，它在Loki的喘息声中依旧挺立。

这部片里好像Loki不需要主动做些什么，Thor对钙片没有概念，他其实对什么片都没。他看着Jack开始脱自己的裤子，然后自己开始用手指扩张。Thor对Jack没兴趣，他看着Loki依旧斜倚着桌子，一边似笑非笑的看着Jack扩张，一边自己不走心的抚慰自己。Thor只觉得自己被Loki勾起的嘴角吸走了力气，Thor靠在自己的电脑椅背上，对着Loki不经意对上镜头的眼神，继续手上的动作。

这时视频已经进行到了重点，Loki把Jack按倒在办公桌上，然后进入了他，趴在桌子上的Jack叫的很大声，搞得Thor翻了个白眼，就算观看经验为零的Thor，也觉得这个家伙叫的太过了，关键是盖过了Loki的喘息！这让Thor非常不爽。

接着他就听见Loki说：“知道我为什么喜欢后入吗？因为这样我们两个才贴合的足够进，要记着，你是我的。”说这话的时候，Loki将Jack拉了起来，嘴唇吻了吻他的耳朵，然后Jack就扭过来和Loki亲吻。

Thor看着Loki在那小子身体里进出，手上跟着Loki同一频率，但是他的关注点一直在Loki的臀部，那里可以说是Loki浑身上下最有肉感的地方了。Thor在自己的前18年认知中，觉得自己一定会和一个爱的女性结婚生子，可他现在只想把自己的阴茎放进Loki的屁股里，他想撑开Loki的后穴，想要贯穿他，让他的精液流进Loki的身体里。

视频是什么时候结束的，Thor已经不在意了，他心里对自己从直男到出柜的转变接受的很快，也可能自己只是喜欢Loki这一个同性，不然Thor为什么只会对Loki，而不是那个作为Bottom的动心。

——  
Thor的春梦并没有被发泄掉，反而更甚，因为梦里的对象变成了Loki。Thor在床上平躺，他就梦到Loki骑在他身上自己动，双手撑在Thor的胸上，嘴上喊着他的名字。

Fandral看着Thor的黑眼圈，问他兄弟你是不是用力过猛了，还是把自己撸脱皮了？要按照平常的Thor，一定会用自己的力量压迫Fandral闭嘴，可是现在Thor只是看了一眼对面的兄弟，然后低头吸着自己的可乐。Thor感觉可乐都没有了平常的甜度，是掺了多少水？

Thor百度了Loki的信息，一个只做Top的GV男星，来自英国的高材生，他不明白Loki为什么会想去拍GV，明明他就很适合西装和办公室，也许他喜欢自由？Thor这样想着，然后点开了一个叫“Loki's Army”的网址，里边全部都是Loki拍过的视频，还有各种图片，另外还有底下的评论，Thor看到很多人说自己被Loki掰弯了，想要扑倒Loki，还有，Thor很确定是一些姑娘们发的：Loki老公好帅，器大活好腰力猛，我要给你生孩子。Thor是不太明白为什么有女孩子会看GV，而且还占据很大比重。

Thor失眠了，原因是他心里有一个坚定的想法。他想睡Loki，并不是一夜激情的那种，他觉得很奇怪，自己不是那个会喜欢幻想的小女生，希望有一天睡到自己偶像，他想要和Loki一起生活，结婚，偶尔会有争吵，事后Thor会哄着Loki和好，然后他们会有一场完美的性爱，在Thor三十岁时，他们会领养一个孩子，最后携手过完一生。Thor知道这些不切实际，更有可能自己一辈子都不会见到Loki，但是那些未来的场景就像真的发生过一样，Thor看着天边白色，又是一夜未眠。

——  
Loki的警惕性一向很高，所以他知道自己被跟踪了，就在离他家只有一条街的时候，Loki停下来，拐进了一个小胡同，那里是个酒吧后门的巷子。Loki根本不怕自己会被什么人打劫还是怎么，毕竟他的跆拳道不是白练的，而且他还随身带着一把折叠刀。

就在Loki转身给了“跟踪狂”一拳后，Loki发现自己手非常痛，大概脱臼了，在Loki伸进口袋准备掏刀的时候，他听到那个人说：“sorry，Loki，我不是有意跟踪你的。”

Loki确定自己没见过这个人，尽管那个人长得非常辣，符合自己所有口味，金发，蓝眼，很有肌肉但不是让人恶心的那种。“不好意思，我好像不认识你？”还好仅存的理智让Loki很镇静的问出口。

“我……我叫Thor，我很喜欢你。”  
没错，跟踪Loki的是Thor，不过他可不是什么变态，只是凑巧而已，在Thor患了相思病的某一天，他看到了Loki在他对面街的书店里，于是自己双脚不听使唤的跟着Loki，结果换来了对方的一拳跟自己的脸打招呼。

Loki冷静了一会儿，这个人应该是粉丝。“谢谢你的喜欢，你是想要签名还是合影？”其实Loki心里烦死这种人，自己拍GV的初衷是要气死自家那个反对他出柜的老爸，但是后来Loki发现拍片的感觉还不错，遇到看得上的，拍完片还可以约一下，但是自己一定是上边的那一个，保护好自己的屁股，嗯，这是底线。不过Loki不是第一次被所谓“粉丝”跟踪，但是基本上都被Loki吓走，或者被Loki打趴，像这种给了一拳还表白的，可是第一次见，你喜欢我什么？我可不操粉，就算你是我的type也不，这也是底线。

Thor听完Loki的话，心思全在Loki的微笑里，显然他不知道Loki心里已经把Thor胖揍一顿了。“不是，我想做你男朋友，我想和你在一起。”Thor心里的话说出来了，但是他感觉无法呼吸了，因为Loki走近他，还拍了拍他的脸，不过接下来Loki的话要把Thor勒死：“弟弟啊，回家好好学习吧，哥哥我是有原则的，我不操粉的。”

“我可以操你啊！”拜托，这个人脑子有问题吗？Loki第一次被噎到无话可说，这种脑回路是上帝派来玩他的吗？Loki已经无法控制自己的表情了，揪着Thor的领子，让这个大个子与他平视：“我告诉你，你这是私生饭的性质懂吗？而且我不操粉，也不要被粉丝操！”

Thor沉默了一会儿，然后抬起头和Loki对视，“那我，当你助理可以吗？”配上“无人能敌poppy eyes和超阳光招牌微笑”，Loki竟然投降了，鬼使神差的让Thor跟他回了家。

——  
“先说好，当我助理也是有条件的。不过你得先把你的所有信息告诉我。”天啊，我是疯了吗？我为什么要把一个陌生人带进家里来，还让他当我助理。

Loki在心里懊恼，Thor在这边清了清嗓子，希望引起对面人的注意。“我叫Thor Odinson，身高192，体重最近没称，今年18岁，我的生日是8月11日，我最爱的食物是炸鸡，我最爱的饮料是可乐，我现在在阿斯加德上学，大一……”

Loki已经要翻白眼了，“OK，fine，你要做我助理，我可不会给你开工资，而且你要随叫随到，试用三个月，期间不满意我立马叫你走人。”这么过分应该会知难而退吧？Loki这么想着，可是Thor却说工资没有无所谓，只要让他当助理就好。

这实在没办法，Loki就将Thor的电话发给了自己经纪人，并且告诉他尽可能折磨他，让他赶快走，Loki自然忽略掉了经纪人问他怎么会想要助理的问题。

Loki再怎么说也是个明星，只不过以前Loki很不喜欢要助理，因为要一个陌生人进入他的生活，这让他很受不了，但是Thor似乎有一些特别。第二天一早，Thor就带着自己的行李来了Loki家，他悄悄打开房门，换了拖鞋，钥匙是Loki昨晚给他的，因为Loki说自己下午要拍片，所以不要打扰他上午睡觉。Thor觉得Loki醒了一定会饿，于是把自己行李放到Loki给他指定的房间，就跑去厨房做饭。

从小Thor的自理能力就很强，这和Loki显然是不一样的。Thor打开冰箱发现里边什么都没有，干净的像个新买的，于是Thor又跑到楼下，他来的时候已经注意了Loki家附近的环境，对面是个很大的超级市场，Thor买了培根，鸡蛋，面包，起司，牛奶……Loki瘦的有点过分，对于成年男子来说。因为Loki在尽头前律动的时候，肋骨很明显的在皮肤上凸现出来，Thor很希望自己可以把他喂的胖一些。

Loki是闻着饭味醒来的，他以为自己做梦了，以为自己是在还有管家佣人的大宅里。他起来看到厨房里那个金发身影，下意识的想要报警，但是后来想起来，哦，这是自己昨天“招”的助理，是招惹的招。

Thor看到Loki，又扬起了招牌笑容，“嗨，Loki，早啊，我做了三明治，快洗洗脸来吃。”Loki看了一眼表，“这已经中午了好吗？”Thor倒是没有在意，笑了笑，“可是你刚起床啊，我喜欢对你说早安。”

Loki感觉到自己脸红了，这可不对，自己面对镜头赤身裸体的时候都没有脸红。Loki若无其事走向餐桌，看着牛奶皱了眉，“我不喝牛奶，我柜子里有咖啡豆，我这么大个咖啡机摆在这你看不见吗？”很好，自己的臭脾气可是谁遇上谁头疼的，虽然自己并不想承认。

“我看到了，可是刚起床就喝咖啡很伤胃的，而且你这么瘦，还是喝牛奶比较有营养。”Thor说的那么理所当然，倒是Loki回不下去嘴，乖乖的喝了牛奶。

Loki真的很奇怪怎么自己的任性到了Thor那里，就像是一拳打进棉花里，Thor接的顺，倒是自己招架不住，而且那种久违的温暖，自从离开家就没有再体会到过。

——  
下午拍摄的时候，Thor见到了Loki的经纪人Bucky，这个男人长得比Loki壮，不苟言笑，话很少，让Thor有些紧张，感觉他比Loki还难相处。

今天拍的是年下，跟Loki搭戏的是个中年老男人，虽然Thor不得不承认那个男人确实很有气质也很帅，但是Thor自带“中年油腻老男人”滤镜，让他对那个即将要被Loki上的男人拉仇恨。

Loki这次饰演一个叛逆青年，破烂的T恤，破烂的牛仔裤，叮叮当当的首饰和烟熏妆。反而那个男人西装革履的，两人的关系是兄弟，剧情依旧很简单，毕竟是钙片，叛逆的弟弟离家出走，精英哥哥把他找回来，但其实两个人都知道对方对自己有性欲。一个禁断GV，不过既然是黄片，自然那些伦理道德都抛弃了。

片场基本只留摄像，但是Loki好像很恶趣味的把Thor留下。Thor看着Loki有条不紊的演戏，GV没什么NG可言，因为大多数人只看各种活塞运动，而不看什么剧情发展，片中人物关系可以让看片的人满足自己一切想象。

Thor惊讶于Loki在镜头前的放松，不自觉的将自己带入这次剧情的关系，他是那个弟弟，Loki是哥哥，自己在亲吻Loki的额头，眼睛，嘴唇，脖子，胸膛，下腹，阴茎，大腿……

这次Loki在帮Bottom扩张后穴，他细长的手指一根根的扩张着，直到足够他进入。Thor感觉自己坚持不住了，默默的退出片出去，跑进了洗手间的隔间去。

等到Thor解决完自己的生理反应后，Loki已经裹着浴衣出来了，Thor看到那个Bottom跟Loki咬耳朵，不知道说了什么让Loki笑着吻了一下他的脸颊。Thor以为他们只是工作关系，没想到镜头之下他们还会……

Loki早在Thor退出片场的时候就发现了，Loki走向Thor，很放肆的捏了一把Thor的下身，“怎么样，够刺激吗？小朋友受不了了吧？”Thor被Loki捏了一下又起了反应，只不过他想问问Loki刚才的事，支支吾吾问出口，却得到了“看的顺眼就继续咯”的回复。

Thor虽然受伤，但他也办法，自己已经很大进步的成为了Loki的助理，罗马不是一天建成的，Loki不是一天拿下的。

——  
之后的日子里，Loki和Thor“同居”着，虽然Bucky告诉Loki不要把助理安在家里，但是显然Thor这个免费保姆兼保镖让Loki很满意。只不过Loki自己也没发现，Thor渐渐进入了他的生活，他也慢慢的不会和其他演员私下继续“交流”，Loki很期待每天的“早安”和“晚安”，也欣然接受了一些不经意的肢体接触。

对Thor而言，这很舒服，自然而然的融入到Loki的生活里，纠正了Loki一些不好的习惯，也发现了Loki一些爱好和可爱的瞬间。  
但对Loki而言，这很可怕，他怕Thor这个小朋友只是一时兴趣，等到他遇到别人，他或她，一个更吸引Thor的人，他走了，他怎么办？把一切当做理所当然，当他习惯了Thor的照顾，再变成一个“废人”之后，没了他怎么办？

Loki决定开除Thor，在试用期已经结束两个月后。  
“你去把你行李收拾收拾。”Loki面无表情地坐在沙发上说。Thor只是以为他们要去旅行，这种事情在近半年里已经有好多次了。“我们这次要去哪里？去海边吗？还是去滑雪？”Thor在期待着自己和Loki新的旅行，却没注意Loki临近崩溃的表情，他怎么会不想两个人相处的场景，可他还是狠下心，“不，我是要开除你。”

Thor以为自己听错了，因为Loki虽然尝试过很多方式让Thor知难而退，但是Loki从来没有直接说过“我要开除你”。这让Thor很慌乱，他蹲在Loki面前，眼睛惊慌地盯着Loki的脸，企图找出一点Loki开玩笑的痕迹，可是Loki只是面无表情，“我要开除你”。

又一次从Loki嘴里说出来，Thor确定自己没听错，他抓住Loki的手臂，Loki向后躲闪却让Thor跪了下来，可是Thor没有在意，他把Loki压制在沙发上，箍住Loki手臂的双手不由得用力，疼痛让Loki皱了眉，开始试图挣脱Thor的钳制。

“我做错什么了吗？你哪里不满意，为什么要开除我？”Thor质问中混着哭腔，但他试图让自己看起来不那么狼狈。

“Thor……”Loki的声音听起来那么疲惫，“你在我这里荒废的时间还不够吗？你就这样从学校到我家来回跑你不累吗？你就想这样一辈子？你难道没有自己的理想吗？还是你也想去拍GV赚钱？”

Loki的一系列质问让Thor一下子不知道该怎么办，他确实没有想到将来他的打算，也没多想自己以后和Loki要怎么生活，难道还要让Loki去拍片吗？Thor意识到自己很孩子气，但他不能失去这个靠近Loki的机会，明明已经离得这么近了，明明就已经习惯了这样的生活了，明明……Thor感觉Loki喜欢自己了。

“我可以去赚钱，我没有荒废学业啊，我的成绩很好你知道的，你等等我，等我几年，等我毕业，我一定会找到好工作，我养你，你不用再去拍片了……”

“你凭什么要我等！你将来会遇到形形色色的男人女人，你会忘记我爱上别人，我又为什么为了你浪费我的人生？而且我拍GV是兴趣，不是什么迫不得已的卖肉！”

——  
现在是怎么一回事？Loki被Thor压在沙发上亲吻，一开始Loki还在推拒着Thor，后来变成了Thor握住Loki的双手，再后来，Loki环住了Thor，加深了吻。

Loki张开了嘴，Thor迎合了这个无声的邀请，两个人的舌头交缠，Thor知道自己当初的想法没错，Loki的舌头真的像信子一样，让人沉溺，让人堕落。Thor将吻延伸下去，他去亲吻Loki的耳垂，去用力吮吸Loki的脖子，在他白皙修长的脖子上，吻出一个个吻痕，像是标记一样，宣誓主权。

“很疼啊。”Loki受不了Thor对他脖子的进攻，敲了Thor的后背。Thor笑了一声，停止了对脖子的进攻，直起身子脱了自己的衣服，然后去扯Loki的。

“不公平，你的衣服好好脱的，为什么要撕我的！”  
“亲爱的，我早就想这么做了，在我看着你的片自慰的时候。”

说完，Thor继续压上Loki，转而去舔吻Loki的乳头，那里很敏感，会让Loki轻轻颤抖，这让Thor很满意Loki的反应。一只手去照顾Loki的另一边。两种不一样的感觉让Loki的下身越发的紧绷。这是Loki从未有过的体验，毕竟他是那个去勾起别人性欲的人，自己却没有发现自己的敏感点在哪里。

“Loki，My Love……”  
“Thor，快……我……裤子……”  
Loki已经被情欲搞得头昏脑胀，断断续续的想要告诉Thor脱掉他的裤子。

Thor得到指令，很快的拔掉两人的裤子，Thor抚上Loki的阴茎，上下撸动一下，这显然没有满足Loki，他往上顶了顶，试图让自己更舒服些，却没想到Thor低下头，含住了自己的分身，Thor吻了吻前段，张开嘴含住，一点点的向前，给了Loki一记深喉，双手慢慢按摩着下端，Thor来回几次，把阴茎吐出来，握住去亲吻柱身，然后再次含住继续吞吐。

Loki讶于Thor的技术，抬起头与Thor对视，Thor笑了笑，“我可是在理论方面很懂的，Loki，老师，我看了你的所有片子，总是学会了一点两点。”Thor一边说还一边用手撸动Loki。

很快Loki在Thor的注视下释放了，Thor接了满手，就着Loki射的精液，将手指伸进Loki的后穴，沉浸在释放后瘫软的Loki被异物感惊了一下，过电般的感觉漫边全身，Loki只是象征性的用脚轻踹了Thor一下，Thor搂着Loki的一条腿，亲吻了Loki的大腿内侧，Thor不怎么刮胡子，他说希望自己看起来成熟点。

Thor将手指一根根加入Loki的后穴，勾起一点点手指去挑弄内壁，肠液随着Thor的抽动渐渐多了起来，但是Thor那种使坏一般的轻挠真的挠到了Loki的心里。Loki实在受不了这种小猫式的抚慰，“你到底行不行，不行滚开不做了！”

Thor听完之后抽出了手指，Loki支起身子瞪着Thor，却没想到Thor摸了摸自己的头，手搭在后颈，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎去靠近Loki，Loki明白了Thor的想法，也让他见识了“前辈”的口交技术。

Loki的舌头一直在前端打圈，舔一舔前段的马眼，手不停的撸动茎身，然后另外一只手照顾Thor的双球，Thor舒服的一声喟叹，将Loki的头往前按了按，于是Loki就顺着Thor意开始吞吐着，每一次都能让Thor感觉到自己戳到了Loki的喉咙，最后Thor经不住的射在Loki嘴里。Thor本来很不好意思，看着Loki咳嗽憋红了脸，但是却将自己的东西全部吞了下去，还用手指将嘴边流出来的全部送到嘴里舔干净，期间Loki没有与Thor对视，偏就这种似若无其事的勾引才要命。

Thor没法再忍下去，低头与Loki亲吻，让Loki环住自己的腰身，把挺立在胯下的凶器捅入Loki的后穴，Loki的一声闷哼消失在两人的吻之间，Thor开始律动，他不再亲吻Loki的嘴，因为他想要听Loki为他的吟唱。

Thor抱起Loki，想在梦里一样的骑乘，让Loki主导，事实上Loki在以前也不是没试过骑乘，只不过他是被骑的那个，现在他在Thor身上自己动，不一样的感觉，他能感觉到Thor的阴茎在他身体里，摩擦着他每一个敏感点，顶到最深处，然后让他释放出呻吟，叫着Thor的名字，释放出了第二次。

可是Thor的第二次感觉很长，Loki软瘫在Thor身上，赌气的咬了口Thor的胸，Thor可没想放过他，Thor起身，将Loki反趴在沙发上，从后进入，Thor双臂紧搂着Loki的身体 Loki双手撑在沙发上，但是没什么力气去支撑了。

Thor很坏心眼的向Loki的耳朵吹了口气，然后说出那个让Loki感觉无地自容的台词：“知道我为什么喜欢后入吗？因为这样我们两个才贴合的足够进，要记着，你是我的。”

天啊，为什么Thor看过那部片，那是Loki拍的第一部，他当时也不知道自己怎么会说出那种话！Loki想要自己赶快昏倒，千万不要让自己再听到什么尴尬的台词。事实证明，Thor的确有把人操到昏厥的能力。

事后Thor很贴心的给Loki做了清洁，身为助理他当然知道Loki爱洗澡。但是洗着洗着Thor又忍不住来了一发，Loki迷迷糊糊的感觉到了，却没力气拒绝了。原谅Thor终于睡得心上人的激动，自此之后Thor再也不是小处男了，而且随了自己心愿，性行为一定是跟自己爱人进行的。

——  
五年后一个新兴的影视公司Mjolnir迅速崛起，公司总裁是毕业于阿斯加德大学金融系，年轻有为，青年才俊的他为何在毕业不久就能开创这么一个优秀的公司？据说幕后老板是前GV男星，不过这位是从戏剧学院毕业的，辅修编剧，一部《火神之殇》让Mjolnir走向国际，走向繁荣。

阳光，海滩，冲浪板。  
“Fenrir，你慢点，不要和你Daddy一样这么疯。”  
“亲爱的，你难道不喜欢我的疯狂吗？为什么这么说。”  
Thor搂过自己别扭的丈夫，在他脸上印了个口水印，终于Thor美梦成真，公司刚开的时候，Thor和Loki收养了Fenrir，金发碧眼的男孩子，真的像极了Thor和Loki，调皮倒像是Thor，有时候Loki感觉自己养了两个儿子。

当初Thor要开公司的时候，Loki二话不说拿出自己全部家当，威胁Thor要是不加倍换回来就剁了他。也幸亏了两人共患难度过了最难熬的时期。之后Mjolnir的飞速发展让Thor终抱得美人归，Loki答应了Thor的求婚。

对的人终会相遇，不过有些相遇方式还是很奇葩的，比如Odinson家。

——  
【锤基小剧场】  
第一次啪啪啪后：  
T：哼，你不给我吻我自己掐。  
B：哎，你助理被你啃脖子了吗，这么多吻痕。 L：那是他自己掐的。（白眼）  
（复习极挑看小猪给自己掐草莓）


	2. 【锤基】Sweet Lover（冰淇淋店主锤x贵族双性小王子基）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贵族傲娇萌的基基有女朋友，然后被锤锤这个卖甜品的用一个冰淇淋拐跑了。  
> 以上，是我去年做的笑醒的梦，没想到我现在要肉了它。

“轻点Thor，你咬疼我了。”  
“宝贝儿，你吃了我那么多冰淇淋，就算是还债，也得让我咬一口。”

Thor看着身下的贵族小王子，想起两人的初遇，Thor真是万分庆幸自己能把小王子拐回家。

——  
君主制国家不少，鲜为人知的更甚。Loki Laufeyson是约顿海姆的第一顺位继承人，由于国家位处极北，约顿又被称为冰霜之国。

我们的冰霜小王子一点都不高兴，因为父亲（有可能还是母亲）不光把甜品时间取消了，理由是最近他的甜食吃太多了，还让他陪着大公女儿。

约顿贵族世代都为双性人，所以Loki才会怀疑国王Laufey是他的母亲。打从Loki成年时，Laufey就开始给他介绍各种王公贵族，可是Loki没一个看得上，直到今天，对象变成了女人，Loki才明白过来，父王是以为我看不上男人是喜欢女人啊！

'老天，我最爱的是冰淇淋！'  
想到这里的王子殿下翻了个白眼。

——  
Loki看到公爵女儿Sigyn向他行礼，抬了抬他的下巴，示意她免礼平身。王子殿下从来都这么做，只不过对面那个女人好像不太明白，Laufey在一旁咳嗽一声，Loki一脸嫌弃的瞥了一眼父亲，站起身理了理衣服，走向Sigyn。

“殿下，请问您平常的喜好有哪些？”

'现在是怎么回事！为什么我被剥夺了甜品时间还要陪这个蠢女人！看看她看我的眼神，我好看我知道，用你这么看，看得我皮肤变差了我就剪光你的头发！'

Loki这样想着，但是良好的教养让他依旧优雅的王子殿下，带着出席外交活动的标准微笑：“Sigyn小姐，我每天都很忙的。”  
‘忙到连甜品时间都没了。’

“殿下喜欢甜品吗？我知道一家非常好吃的冰淇淋店，不知道殿下有没有兴趣一起去？”

Loki发现自己说出来了，轻咳掩饰了尴尬，忍住内心对冰淇淋的冲动，“那好，等我换一身衣服，Sigyn小姐，我让他们也为您准备一身吧，这样的造型，我们可没法出门。”

Loki突然觉得这个Sigyn也不是那么讨厌，原本还想整整她的，算了吧。

——  
两个人站在冰淇淋店前，吸引了无数人的目光，不光是因为周围的保镖，还是因为他们太像一对情侣了。

Loki扯着身上的衣服，Sigyn的衣服一定是Laufey让人准备的，干嘛要跟我穿情侣装，明知道我最喜欢绿色了。

“Loki，就是这家店，ins上人气超火的。”Sigyn雀跃着，两人说好了以名字相称。

店里人真的很多，Sigyn帮Loki点了几个人气甜品。就继续和Loki聊天，不过Loki兴致缺缺，根本没在意她说了什么。

直到一位金发店员，端着托盘走向他们，Loki感觉那人就是天神下凡，不光是因为那阳光吻过的头发，大海略过的双眼，英俊的面容和健硕的身材，重点是一个个冒着冷气的冰淇淋！

“两位点的‘雷神的新装’‘雷神之锤’还有‘雷神挚爱’请慢用。”  
‘父亲大人啊！这都什么鬼名字，为什么全是雷神。’Loki可能忘了，这家店的名字就叫做‘God of Thunder’。

 

“唔，真好吃，奶味好足啊！”

“看来这位先生很会吃啊，我们的奶源来自阿斯加德的皇家牧场，没有任何添加剂，全部是我自己的配方。”金发店员这样说。

“哦，忘了自我介绍，我叫Thor，是阿斯加德人，这里的老板，刚来约顿开店不久。”

“我叫Loki，这位是Sigyn。

Thor当然知道这个乌发碧眼的美人是Loki，Loki Laufeyson。其实Thor不是什么冰淇淋店主，应该说，他不只是这个身份，他还是阿斯加德勤工俭学的王子殿下。

早年间阿斯加德国王Odin来约顿海姆进行外交活动，当时的Thor对此表示并没有兴趣一起，国王陛下也没有强求，就带着王后Frigga去了。谁成想在家看新闻（算是了解时事的必修课），看到了出席接待活动的约顿王子Loki，得体又不做作，骨子里透出的贵族气质，与生俱来的王者风范，这和随便丢进人群就能融入其中的Thor完全不一样，Loki不用刻意学习礼仪，因为他就是高贵本身。

等到Thor大学毕业，本以为可以撂挑子和爱人环游世界的Odin被自己的独生子告知想要去约顿海姆开甜品店，美其名曰要用阿斯加德畜牧业打开约顿市场，其实只有Thor一个人知道，或许还有Frigga知道，他是想要去见Loki，但又怕Loki不喜欢自己。

同位王储的Thor当然也很反感政治婚姻，所以他才想要用这种方式，不过，这样的方法可能花费的时间会很长，就算母亲告诉他约顿小王子最爱冰淇淋，但也要保证Loki会出门吃啊。

于是用爱和真心的Frigga特制配方做出的雷神冰淇淋受到一众好评，也让Thor盼来了Loki。

——  
Thor知道同Loki来的那位一定是Loki的约会对象，没准儿已经是婚约者了。正在闷头擦桌子的Thor心里在苦恼怎么才能进一步发展，听到店门口的提示音，有气无力的说了句欢迎光临。

“怎么客人少了就这么没热情，还是怕融化了你的冰淇淋？”

Thor闻声抬起头，是Loki。没错我们的小王子昨晚回去，对这里的冰淇淋念念不忘，以至于晚上睡着都在砸吧嘴，导致早上起床口水沾湿了枕头和自己的秀发，所以今天又来了。

“Loki你好，怎么这么早，不是，我是说，欢迎你，我……”  
“我可以来一份‘雷神挚爱’吗？”  
“当然可以！”当然可以，‘雷神挚爱’是为你做的。

Thor在后边忙活，当初Thor将Frigga的配方改良，加了坚果和巧克力，取名为‘雷神挚爱’，就是因为妈妈告诉他小王子的喜好，这是为Loki做的，为他的爱。

尽管Thor有时候还是会担心这种单恋无果该怎么办，可是从来王储的好胜心不容许他有失败，他不会失败。

——  
接下来连着好几天Loki都来这里吃冰淇淋，两个人也在客流少的时候聊聊天什么的。原谅Thor对Loki撒个小慌隐瞒了自己王子身份，不过同样的生活环境下让两人的共同话题多了不少，Thor甚至还让Loki进入后厨教他如何做冰淇淋。

知道Loki还喜欢一些酸味之后，Thor每个晚上都在研究新口味，今天是第一次做，只为Loki，不会是什么上新的产品。可是谁知道Thor左等右等Loki就是没有来。

就这么一个星期过去了，Thor再也没见到Loki，（就这样孤独终老）他还在想是Loki吃腻了？还是上次教他搅拌的时候的举止太亲密，让Loki讨厌了？

Thor愁啊，搞得店员们都觉得冰淇淋变质了。

Loki并没有吃腻冰淇淋和讨厌Thor，正相反，Loki发觉自己挺喜欢和Thor在一起的，没有什么宫廷繁文缛节，没有什么矜持稳重，两人相处的很自由很舒服。

可是由于他最近出宫频繁，导致Laufey发现之后禁止他出门并且加派了守卫。Loki已经好久没见过Thor了，最后一次见面，Thor说他会给他一个惊喜，不知道是什么？

Loki也在这一个星期里思考了他和Thor的关系，他不知道Thor这个外国人知道他是约顿王子之后会有什么反应，他怕Thor讨厌他的双性体质，更怕Thor会被Laufey赶出约顿，终生不得进入。

——  
Loki偷跑了出来，逃跑成功是因为“王子与平民的爱情故事”打动了守卫们，还记得他们在王子跑出去后，对王子说：“请您一定要幸福啊！”等到Loki和Thor结婚后，他们才发现自己多蠢，王子爱上的还是王子，并没有什么冲破礼教和不平等的有情人终成眷属，只有两个都是王位继承人的强强联手。

不过现在，月黑风高夜，正是逃跑约会时。Loki一边跑一边在心里保佑Thor还没有关门，不然他今天晚上都不知道要去哪儿过夜。

Thor此时正一个人坐在窗前的位置，从Loki没来过店里的那天去，他就在关店之后坐在那里，Loki没来的第一天，想他，Loki没来的第二天，想他想他想他……Loki……

“Loki，你……”Thor惊喜的发现自己不是在做梦，Loki真的来了，而且Loki在吻他。

“等……”  
“等什么吗？还是说我误会你了，你不想要我？”Loki双眼笼罩着水汽，他真的有些怕Thor拒绝他。

“不……我要你，我爱你，我们去后边。”

越过后厨就是Thor的房间，关上门后，Loki压了上去，他亲吻着Thor，好像他是那份美味的冰淇淋，事实上，Loki更像，约顿人偏低的体温，爱吃甜食的嘴唇，Thor感觉到在亲吻和摩擦之间，他和Loki的性器都变得坚硬。

Thor一边扯着自己的衣服，一边将Loki挤到床上，等到两个人都躺到床上时，Thor的已经全身光裸，他脱掉了身下Loki的T恤，左手抚摸着Loki的侧脸，右手搭在Loki的皮带上，就在他准备解开它的时候，Loki按住了他的手。

“Thor，停一下，我……有件事要跟你说。”  
Thor听到Loki叫停，本来他想半强的继续，可是Loki为难的表情让他真的停了手。

“怎么了？是不是太快了，对不起Loki，我，我只是等太久了。”真的，太久了。

“不，不是，是我的问题，我不知道你听没听人说过……说，约顿贵族的……”  
Thor看着Loki艰难地张口，宠溺地摸了摸他的头顶，帮他说完：“如果你想说约顿贵族是双性的话，我知道，而且，Loki……”Thor俯下身吻了吻Loki，“我看新闻的，我知道你是王子。”

Loki睁大眼睛看着Thor，半张着嘴巴半天才找到自己的声音，“那，你是因为我是王子才对我这么好的？”Loki有些生气，他只当Thor是因为他的身份。

Thor托起Loki的下巴，让他与自己对视，“确实有那一部分原因，我很感谢你是王子，因为这样我才认识了你；我很感谢那位带你来的小姐，因为她让我了解了你；我最要感谢的是一个叫Loki的人，因为他让可以让我爱，感谢他也爱着我。Loki，如果不是这样，我不知道什么时候会遇到你，也许永远不会，但是就因为这些原因，我们才会在一起。”

“不，不管Loki在哪里，Thor总会找到他，反之亦然。”Loki被Thor感动了，从没人说过感谢他是Loki，Loki也不知道自己为什么会这么说，他只觉得，Thor和Loki是一体的，不论是在哪个时间哪个地方，他永远是他的，他也永远是他的。

——  
情话由爱人说出怎么都不嫌多，只不过刚刚被撩起的情欲没有减少，反而因为双方的真情告白更加炙热。

Loki躺会床上，自己解了皮带，Thor帮他把修长的双腿从裤子里解救出来，Loki立刻用它们圈住Thor的腰身，用脚踝轻轻摩挲着Thor宽厚的后背。

Thor继续亲吻着Loki，从额头，到双眼，再回到嘴唇。这是他多年以来视若珍宝的Loki，这是他骄傲的王子殿下，这是他想要共度一生的人。

Thor的双手也没有闲着，他用拇指和食指揉捏Loki的乳头，听到Loki变得沉重的喘息，Thor看着被他捏肿的乳头，低下头轻轻的吻了吻，Thor的胡子这段时间都没有好好打理，长出来的胡渣刺的Loki胸口痒痒的，Loki实在受不了了，推了一把胸前的那颗脑袋。

Thor抬起头来对着Loki笑了笑，天啊，他犯规，这个时候对Loki笑，搞得Loki不仅阴茎挺立，就连隐藏在下边的穴口也开始分泌黏液，湿漉漉的。

Thor望着Loki，一点点后退，直到退到Loki的下身，Thor开始撸动Loki的阴茎，另一只手在穴口上来回摩擦，Thor感觉到那里的兴奋，也如愿的听到Loki小声的呻吟。

Thor开始伸进一只手指，模拟着性交进进出出，他还使坏的用指甲轻轻刮着Loki的阴道，Thor感觉到内壁的紧缩，于是一根，两根，三根，三根手指一起在Loki体内运动，Thor在想，如果今天就射在里边，Loki会不会怀孕，到时候他就得赶快和Loki结婚，然后生下小王子，或者是个小公主。

在Thor脑内幻想的时候，Loki慢慢支起身体，冰凉的手开始为Thor撸动，他感觉得到Thor的阴茎在他手里一跳一跳的。

冰凉的感觉让Thor回到现在，他看到Loki从自己的手指上挪出去。然后翻身趴在Thor面前，为他口交。Loki的技巧很生疏，从他几次用牙齿磕到就知道了，只不过这样Thor更加满意，因为Loki是他的，每一个第一次都是Thor给他的。

Thor实在太大了，不止一次的吞吐让Loki觉得自己要被噎死，于是他无师自通的开始加上手去帮Thor撸。不过期间还是被自己的口水还是Thor的前液呛到。Thor心疼的拍拍Loki的脸，告诉他可以了。

Loki又被按回床上，他听到Thor跟他说：“Loki，我说的没错。”  
Loki现在已经迷迷糊糊了，“嗯唔，什么？”  
“你真的，很 会 吃。”

Loki一下明白过来Thor说什么，他努力瞪着Thor，却发现Thor开始去舔吻他的小穴，还一边抚摸他的阴茎，舌头在里头戳刺，大手在不断的上下，双重刺激下，竟然让Loki射了出来。

Thor决定不在撩拨Loki了，他握住自己的阴茎，慢慢的向Loki的穴口挺近，Loki的紧致和Thor的硕大让双方都呻吟出来，第一次的疼痛过去的很快，Loki开始不满Thor温柔的抽插，这样的频率只能让Loki感觉更加难耐。

Thor明白过来Loki的渴望，开始加大力度，窄小的房间里放大了Thor抽插的声音，Loki的情液也被Thor弄得‘咕叽咕叽’的，搞得Loki害羞得捂住了脸。

Loki还没反应过来Thor突然停止的动作，下一秒被Thor抱了起来，Thor坐在床边，Loki坐在他身上，Thor紧搂着Loki，努力缩小两人之间的缝隙，如果不是两人的喘息声和交合的水声，还以为Thor在安慰Loki。

Thor亲吻着Loki的头发，开始加快了速度，Loki明白Thor快要射了，自己也要达到高潮，于是更加迎合Thor。

当体内被灼热的液体洗礼，Loki瘫软在Thor的怀里蹭了蹭，谁成想Loki的一蹭，让还没来得及拔出来的阴茎再次挺立。

Loki叫苦连天，不要不要说了几遍，可是身体真的很诚实，被Thor带上几次高潮，最后自己射不出精液，还用女性器官潮吹了两次，让Thor笑话自己是个会随地尿尿的小孩子。

直到第二天清晨，Thor总算累了，在搂着Loki睡觉前，还不忘发信息给店员，告诉他们今天休息一天。

——  
Loki知道自己被骗了是在阿斯加德递来婚约的时候，本想自己也是时候告诉父亲，他要和Thor结婚甚至可以放弃继承权，没想到Laufey告诉他，阿斯加德的王子殿下说非Loki Laufeyson不娶，Loki满脸黑线，想着这个王子殿下脸面都没见过怎么就非他不娶了。

当晚Loki就和Thor视频，计划如何逃出约顿海姆，计划之后两个人的生活。Thor在镜头前只是笑笑，听着Loki的计划，看着Loki手舞足蹈的幻想他们的未来，他不知道自己有多可爱。

不过Thor确实没想到Loki发现自己是阿斯加德的王子之后会拒绝他，Thor带来新口味冰淇淋，也只是‘冰淇淋留下，人可以滚了。’‘拜托，Loki，和我一起滚好吗？像从前一样。’Thor这样想。

在晾了Thor半个月后，Loki实在忍不住思念，跑去甜品店，却没想到又是一顿啪啪啪，Thor说什么？半个月没吃到他了，小兄弟都萎靡不振了。就他一个人忍吗？自己还不是吃到一次后忍到了现在！

Thor和Loki的矛盾是没有一顿啪啪啪解决不了的，如果有，那就几顿，如果还有那就生个孩子吧。

在Thor继位后的一年，头生子Fenrir出生了，作为阿斯加德和约顿海姆的混血，Fenrir不仅成为了Thor和Loki爱的桥梁，还是两国的和平大使。只不过Daddy和Papa之间，他真的很为难，比如现在……

“我不要做了，我很累了，我明天还要去新店剪裁，而且我设计的‘邪神系列’还有几个要修改一下口味。”

“亲爱的，这种事要Fenrir去就行了，反正那些人更喜欢小胖团，儿子生出来不就是为我们分担责任吗？”

“Fenrir还那么小，你怎么忍心。”

“那我们就给他多生几个弟弟妹妹，到时候他就是大哥，就不小了。来吧，小猫咪……”

当时还在襁褓里的Fenrir根本不知道自己为什么被抱来这么多人的地方，当然Hela，Sleipnir和Jormungandr也不知道自己还没在Papa肚子里时就承担的那些责任。

——  
Loki想，自己最爱的还是冰淇淋，只不过那第一家店的店主也很爱就对了。

 

（本想只写肉的，为什么我这么热衷于剧情呢？）


	3. 【锤基】Tattoo on your heart（纹身师锤X顾客性转基）

如果有人问，Loki Laufeyson是个什么样的人？  
有人会说，她从小就是个美人，小时候很乖很听话，长大以后就变成冰山美人了……  
有人反驳，不不不，Loki是个天才美女，但是她的想法永远超乎你的意料……  
有人搭话，没错，她是挺美的，可是真的不是谁能吃住的……

——  
现下，我们的话题主人公Loki Laufeyson大小姐，正走进一家纹身店。  
Loki小时候的确是个听话的好孩子，但是也仅局限在一个美好的三口之家的时候，等到Loki上高中时，父母决定离婚，得知后的Loki没有什么表示，只是第二天搬到学校去住了。就这样，等到Loki大学毕业至今，父母再婚，她一直都是一个人住。  
既然没有人管，那么Loki也就不再是乖乖女了，她的恶作剧天性随着叛逆期的到来开始迸发出来。这让追求她的人，惹着她的人，甚至是Loki自己看不惯的人遭了殃。

哦，我们回到正题。  
Loki为了纹身的目的其实有些扯，她原本是想去拍A片的。对，你没听错，Loki Laufeyson发现她最近对性事很有兴趣，或者性趣？不过没差了，她没有固定的男朋友，事实上，除了Thor，那个北欧神话里的雷神之外，Loki还真的没有喜欢的类型。并且去看对眼，打一炮很麻烦，还不如去试试看那些可以坚持几个小时的A片男主角……

怀着以上的原因，Loki去面试了，导演说如果可以有些纹身，会显得她更加性感。Loki心中白眼已经360度从里到外翻转了，可是还是保持微笑说好。  
什么叫更加性感？老娘天下最美！

不过，Loki也真的有想过去纹身，她想把“Thor”纹在身上。她不光喜欢神话，就在她查阅Thor和他义叔Loki的故事的时候，点进去了一个“Thorki”的主页，结果发现了新大陆，Loki觉得这对cp太好吃了！她喜欢的样子他们都有，真的是高冷美人分分钟变腐女的节奏啊。有时候看到几篇性转文，Loki还会忍不住幻想自己的样子，没办法，怪只怪神仙太太太多，写的声情并茂。

——  
“您好，来纹身吗？”  
Loki抬头看见跟她说话的人，是个金头发的，不过眼睛是棕色的，头发也很短。唉，在三次元找个像雷神大人什么的，果然是假的……

Loki点点头，还没说话，就听见“金头发”说，“hey，我叫Fandral，你想纹什么？”  
“我想在这里……”Loki用手指了指左边紧靠胸部下的肋骨部位，“纹一个Thor，还有……”，说着，Loki又转过身去，指着自己的腰，“这里，纹一只鹿……”

——  
Thor Odinson说过，那天是他人生中最棒的一天，当然是在Loki接受了他的求婚之前了。

Thor原本在父母的希望下，是要做警察的，可是，Thor在毕业之后，发现自己并没有多强的英雄主义，还是希望自己可以做一份喜欢的工作。  
他很喜欢画画，别看他长得像职业健美先生，他可是干的了超细致的活儿的。在他有了自己人生中第一个纹身之后，他发现，这个职业可以让他继续画画，不过不是纸而是皮肤了。  
他去找了老师学习，去向银行借了钱，开了一家叫Mjolnir的纹身店。

——  
其实今天一整天Thor的生活都很平常，直到Thor听到Fandral的声音，他正在给一位客人纹身。  
听着Fandral欢快的声音就知道来人一定是位姑娘，并且十分漂亮。Thor没在意，继续低头工作，Thor手稳堪称业界第一，却被之后的声音“吓”到手抖，差一点给客人纹出一条新的边线。

“我想在这里……纹一个Thor……”

声音超好听！不，这不是重点，重点是，他没听错吧？是Thor？  
Thor在她说完时，走了出来，“Fandral，你来……”说着就把自己手上的活儿给了Fandral，可怜的范少就知道，美人说出“Thor”的时候，自己就没戏了。不过就这么给客人换了纹身师真的好吗老板？

“hey，我是这儿的老板，是第一次纹身吗？”Thor见到Loki的时候，竟然第一个念头是“我要娶她！”他被自己的念头吓坏了，努力克制住自己不要太紧张。  
Loki不是Thor之前交往过典型的金丝猫，她有着属于东方特质的乌黑长发，碧绿的眼睛像她说要纹的鹿，神秘而又十分吸引人。

Loki掏出手机，她自己稍微找了喜欢的字体，但是后腰上想纹的鹿，还是需要找个专业的设计一下。  
“喏，哥特字体的Thor，不过鹿我没什么想法，绿眼睛就好，你帮设计一个吧。”

Thor接过Loki递过来的手机，接触到Loki的手时，Thor竟然想要让她抓着自己的老二套弄一番，发现自己因为这个想法，下身开始紧绷。

——  
Loki在这位帅气的店老板出来的时候，简直是脑中自带3D立体环绕的“啊啊啊啊”的雷神主题曲，这……这是真的，锤基姐妹们，我见到活的了！  
Loki在雷神大人，没错，她已经这么叫了，拿着她手机的时候，只觉得自己如果可以跟他来一发的话，说不定自己也可以把“我与雷神的二三事”当做cp文肝出来。  
在雷神大人接过自己手机的3秒中，火热的皮肤接触的自己的手指，Loki简直想下一秒就扑倒他。

正巧，两个人都对对方有意思的人，其实对视个几秒钟就可以去开房，度过一个美好的夜晚了。不过应该是在酒吧里的情况了，毕竟现在两个人的身份，Thor是打开门做生意，而Loki是顾客。

“emm，我可以给你设计一个，不过时间会很长哦。”虽然Thor这么说的像是询问，但他心里一直有个声音，“留下来，留下来”……  
Loki耸耸肩，无所谓道，“没关系啊，我接下来也没有什么事。”  
“那……我们开始吧，来这边。”  
Thor带到Loki来到他的工作台，这里整整齐齐的放了很多的铅笔，针管笔，马克笔，绘图本，素描纸……东西虽多，却一点都不凌乱。  
Thor在旁边加了一把椅子，示意Loki坐在他的左手边，他拿起一张素描纸和一根2B，开始询问，Loki想要的造型。

Thor在纸上尽情挥洒，他心里想的是，自己要为宝贝设计一个专属她的纹身，而且他会把自己的名字也纹到她的身上，这种感觉，像她是他的所有物一样。  
Loki一会儿看着Thor的画，一会儿盯着Thor专注的样子，事实上，她大部分时间都在盯着Thor看，不是说认真工作中的男人最帅了吗？大概就是这样吧。

“Thor，下班了哦，没什么事情我们就先走了！”Fandral的声音在门口传了过来，搞得Thor停下笔，转过身去和他打招呼。不过Loki现在的重点是在Thor这里，天，他不光长的像雷神大人，连名字也一样！

“你……叫Thor？”Loki等到Fandral他们走了之后开口。  
“是啊，我叫Thor，Thor Odinson，这可是真名！”  
“I'm Loki，Loki Laufeyson.”  
“哇哦，那我是不是要叫你叔叔了？”  
Loki一时没反应过来，茫然的看向Thor。“北欧神话里，Loki不是Thor的叔叔吗？哈哈哈，抱歉开个玩笑，不过女孩子叫这个名字很少见，很……适合你。”  
Loki冲Thor笑了笑，心里想的却是，最近看的文锤基是兄弟，都快忘了原著里关系了……哈哈哈哈好尴尬啊………

——  
“Loki，你看，这样OK吗？”Thor已经很自然的叫了Loki的名字，他举起自己的手稿，按照Loki和他讨论的，几何分割线条的一个鹿头，鹿角从腰椎两侧延伸，唯一的色彩就是一开始Loki强调的，鹿要有双绿眼睛。  
Loki的眼里放了光，“哇哦，好漂亮啊，你可真厉害！”  
Thor没说，这双眼睛，Thor画的是Loki的。  
“咳，这没什么……我们开始吧，你说纹在哪里？”  
Loki这下也不拘谨了，她脱掉了自己的T恤，指着自己的左下方肋骨，“这里，Thor，我给你看的那张图，鹿纹在腰上。”

Thor看着Loki脱掉衣服的时候，真想帮她的忙，不过好在Thor有职业道德忍住了。等到Loki转了过来，他才发现原来Loki的身材这么好，该有脂肪的胸部，丰满有度，该没有赘肉的腰腹，一点多余的都没有。Thor觉得现在，有必要撸上一发，用Loki的手，或者直接来一发，和Loki。

“嗯……那个，你得把内衣脱掉，我去给你拿个毯子，你知道，这个部位有点近……还有腰部这里，你得把裤子……也脱掉。”平常说这些，Thor是真心的因为纹身时会把墨溅到衣服上说的，可是现在，怎么这么像指导Loki一步步的……接下来是不是要说“坐上来，取悦我？”  
“哦好，没问题。”Loki开始解开自己的内衣，她也有看过一些特殊部位的纹身需要脱光，不过她有信心在纹身完成之后，和Thor有超速发展。

Loki拿着Thor递给她的两个毯子，一个搭在屁股上，一个遮住胸部。她躺在纹身椅上，看着Thor开始忙活，拓图，装针，倒墨……果然认真工作，超帅的。  
Thor先给Loki纹的是“Thor”，这种感觉真的让Thor潜在的占有欲作祟。  
当针头刺进Loki皮肤里的时候，就算做好了心理准备，Loki还是轻轻哼了一声，Thor的眼睛都发红了，他只想赶紧完成工作，好解决自己的生理问题。  
等到纹后腰的时候，Thor的胳膊会有意无意的接触到Loki的翘臀，那里真的肉感十足，算是Loki最有肉的地方之二。

——  
漫长的几小时工作结束了，在Thor给Loki处理好之后，Thor吻上了Loki，“我完成了工作，现在你不是我的顾客了，我可以追求你吗？”  
Loki笑着从包里掏出钱，塞到Thor口袋里，“我付完钱了纹身店老板，我允许你追我 ……”  
空荡荡的店里，就只有Thor和Loki接吻的水声，Thor贴心的避开Loki刚刚纹过身的部位，拉下了Loki的内裤，自己也脱掉了身上的累赘。  
“唔嗯……”  
Loki被Thor吻得呼吸急促，正想要换气时，被Thor乘虚而入，Thor勾住了Loki的小舌，双手也不停歇地去揉弄期待已久的乳房，Loki的乳头在冷空气中挺立，Thor是不是的挑逗，让她不住的打颤，她也丝毫不肯占下风的开始在Thor身上游走。  
Thor被她摸得痒极了，从两个人的吻中笑出了声，然后离开Loki的嘴唇，哦，那里已经被Thor吻得红肿湿润了。Thor弯下身子，开始舔舐Loki的乳头，另一边还不忘继续用手捏一捏。  
“嗯……Thor，好痒……”  
Loki的声音中充满了情欲，Thor的阴茎也被Loki的手抓住，它太大了，Loki的小手实在抓不住，可她又不想示弱，Thor在揉捏她的乳房，她就去撸动他的阴茎。  
“宝贝儿，你想不想尝尝它？”  
Thor支起身子，一只手搭在Loki的胯上，一只手托住她的后颈，问道。  
Loki明白Thor的意思，她丝毫不介意用嘴去伺候一下Thor的小兄弟，这可是历届与Loki有过床第之交的人，从未有过的殊荣。  
Loki蹲下身子，将Thor的阴茎撸了两下，便张开嘴吃了进去，这太大了，Loki吃东西从来都很淑女，从小良好的餐桌礼仪告诉她，吃东西一定要小口。  
可是现在，Loki尽自己最大的努力，也只吃进去一半，没办法了，Loki开始手口并用的给Thor快感。  
Thor低下头就看到那颗黑色的脑袋，在自己胯下，他忍不住抓住Loki的头发进出，Thor开始粗喘，Loki的嘴巴简直太棒了！  
“Loki……Loki，快点，宝贝儿……”  
Loki抬头扫了一眼Thor，加快了动作，Thor顺势射到了Loki嘴里，Loki撤开，还来不及把嘴巴合上，Thor的精液流出来一部分，滴在Loki的胸上，白色的粘液洗礼过红色的硕果，这让Thor的不应期几乎消失了。  
Thor让Loki跪趴在椅子上，现在Loki的情况，可能后入是最好的姿势了，尽管这样Thor看不到Loki动情的样子很可惜。  
Thor就着刚才Loki为他口时的水渍润滑，其实Loki的小穴已经在两个人亲吻时，就已经淫水泛滥了，Thor将手指插进湿软的小穴里来回几下，就换上了自己的阴茎。  
“oh my god！Thor，你好大……”  
Loki的赞叹无疑让Thor在她体内又大了一圈，Thor开始快速的进去，操得Loki不停的向前倾，不得不抓紧靠背，支持自己的平衡，Thor刚刚的快速，让Loki爽到上天，就在Loki将要达到高潮时，Thor退了出来，开始一下一下，慢慢的抽插，每次还要全部退出来，再整根没入，Loki实在受不了这种折磨，艰难的转过头来，看着Thor。  
“你……你不行了吗？真差劲……”  
Loki的话成功挑战了Thor，他一把抱起Loki，走向了自己的工作台。天哪，他们几个小时前还坐在这里讨论纹身，现在Thor要在这里操她。Loki这么想着，被放到了桌子上，Thor环抱住Loki，在她耳边吹气，“宝贝儿，我行不行，你试试就知道了。”  
Lok现在有点后悔自己的口不择言，因为现在Thor扣住她的肩膀，站在她面前，进入了她，Thor每次的抽动都顶到最深，Loki感觉这样下去，会被Thor操出一个孩子来。  
“Th……Thor，我不行了，要到了！啊！”  
Thor在Loki体内的阴茎，被她的情液喷了的透彻，Loki还在高潮后的痉挛里，就被Thor抱了起来，现在她全身的支撑点就在Thor插着她的阴茎上，Loki不得不去搂紧Thor，他开始了最后的冲刺，最后射在了Loki体内。  
Loki本想Thor释放了两次，自己高潮了一次，算是很满意的了，毕竟从前大部分时间，都是Loki假装很舒服，事后拍拍屁股再也不见的。  
可是，Loki不知道，夜晚……才刚刚开始。纹身店的二楼是Thor住的地方，他先去带Loki洗了个澡，为得是给Loki冲洗一下纹过的皮肤，顺便又来了一发，Loki实在站不住了，Thor就把Loki放到了洗手池上，美其名曰给她把射进去的抠出来，结果Thor实在被一张一合的艳红小嘴吸引，给Loki口了一次，让Loki整个人都瘫软到Thor身上。  
本以为洗完澡可以睡觉的Loki，在Thor抱着她放到床上时，又被Thor拉着来了两次，Loki现在只觉得欲哭无泪，自己要爽的，哭着也要做下去………

 

——  
清晨，当第一缕阳光透过缝隙照射进来的时候，Loki艰难的翻了个身，旁边的床铺已经冰凉，Loki没忘记，腰上不光皮肤疼，里头也疼啊，Thor那个家伙，大种马！一点都不知道节制是什么！  
Loki看到自己的衣服整齐的放在床边，拿过来还闻到一股洗过的味道，Loki不由得脸红，这是她独立以来，第一次有人为她洗衣服。  
她想要张嘴叫Thor，可是发现自己嗓子哑到像个巫婆，Loki放弃了，她起身去洗漱，感谢Thor在之后，又给她洗了一次澡。  
等到整理好，Loki下了楼，Thor正在跟员工们聊天，原本Loki不想成为焦点的，可是没了扶手的支撑，腿一软，差点跪在地上。  
Thor赶紧跑过去扶住她，拜托要不要这么夸张，才几步路，还用得着跑？可是Loki心里很甜，有个人的所有重心都在你这里，你是他的全部，他的眼睛只会看着你。

“早啊，饿不饿，昨天累坏了吧？”Thor询问的声音不大，但是却震的店里有了回声，Loki死鱼似的把头埋在Thor怀里，她近期应该不会在来了，她可没错过那些看戏的口哨声和感叹。

——  
Loki看到Thor在她生日那天，把自己名字纹在心脏的位置上，还笑他说，“我的Thor可不是为你纹的。”  
别扭鬼，Thor没敢说出来，只是吻了吻Loki的嘴，“你知道我是为你就好，happy birthday，my love.”

——  
后来怎么了呢？  
后来啊，Loki放弃了那个纹身的可笑原因，帮Thor打理纹身店，别以为Thor心细就什么都能想到，Loki管账可是Thor永远比不上的。  
再后来，原本调侃的“老板娘”叫成了真的老板娘。Thor和Loki结婚时，Thor请来了Loki的父母，Loki虽然嘴上不说，但她很感谢Thor，以至于新婚当晚主动了好几次。  
再后来啊，Thor和Loki有了自己的孩子，他们为了Odinson一家设计了一个纹身，纹在了两个人的身上。


	4. 【锤基】狩猎（高尔夫教练锤X小骗子基）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来源还是我最爱的蜡笔小新，里边的色眯眯高尔夫球教练被野原新之助小弟弟要搞死了哈哈哈。

狩猎，原意很明显是人跟动物之间的角逐。而现在，Loki Laufeyson在酝酿一场新的狩猎活动。

Loki是个骗子，但又不是那种随随便便在街上逮着个人就骗的，他是属于高阶的那种。不过他也是有底线的，骗财不骗色，只要想要的拿到手，仙人跳偶尔也会玩玩。  
这次Loki发现了一个好机会，源自于上一位“受害者”，那个老男人说的，贵族运动还是高尔夫最好了，这话点醒了Loki，是了，打高尔夫的过程大部分都是谈生意的，既然然谈生意，身价也不会差，总比他在酒店瞎晃得好。  
不过话说回来，参加那种高尔夫俱乐部可是很贵的，而且他不办卡也进不去。这时刮来一阵天助基也的风，一张免费试用高尔夫课程的传单沾到了Loki的脸上。

基本的配备免费课程中都会赠送使用，Loki只要换身运动装就好了。  
前台小姐告诉Loki，今天只有他一位来参加免费体验的课程，所以今天是由他们的Odinson教练来进行一对一服务的。  
Loki心想这样不错啊，他可是励志今天的体验课程结束后可以唬过那些“猎物”的。

心里美滋滋地想要实现自己去北欧旅行的攒钱计划。谁又能想到，这时的Loki Laufeyson已经成为了别人的猎物。

——  
今天的Thor Odinson有些无精打采的。  
原本应该休假的男人因为哥们儿义气而顶了一个班，正在打着哈欠，思考着今晚下班去喝一杯。

Thor发誓，他从未如此庆幸今天代了班。  
“Loki Laufeyson……”Thor念着名单上的名字，对面的黑发男人“嗯”了一声表示回应。  
Thor压抑着自己的心情，作为一名合格的高尔夫教练进行这次的免费课程体验。但当他从身后环住Loki，黑鸦的长发里混合洗发水的香气，双手微凉被自己炙热的手覆盖。Thor只觉得下身紧绷了起来，这还不算，等到Thor开始纠正Loki的挥杆和腰部动作的时候，Thor抓着Loki的腰身，只希望现在就把Loki按到墙上来一发。

金发男人正在一点一点缩短着两个人之间的距离，而男人下身也在摩擦中更加坚硬。Loki无奈，这个Odinson教练就算再怎么是自己喜欢的类型，也不能这么光天化日的贴着他吧？Loki不着痕迹的往前走，Thor就立刻贴上来，Loki能感受到身后男人粗重的呼吸和发烫的胸膛。

浴室的门被反锁上了，Loki就这么半推半就地跟着Thor进来了。  
Loki被Thor压在门上亲吻，他的薄唇被Thor吮吸地湿润，微微肿起让Thor更加欲罢不能。Thor开始深入，两条舌头在口腔内游走。Thor将Loki从衣服里剥开，Loki的双手也在Thor身上来回点火。  
很快，两个人都赤裸的贴在一起，Loki微凉的身体在情欲的撩拨下变得温暖，他细长的手指在撸动Thor坚硬火热的阴茎，Thor的手也没闲着，他抚摸着Loki光滑的后背，很快又来到Loki挺翘的臀部，这让Thor忍不住在那里拍了几巴掌。  
“唔……你！”Loki有些嗔怒，他瞪着Thor，但是那双被情欲沾染的双目让Thor直接将手指插进Loki的后穴里搅动。  
Loki已经不满足Thor的手指，他需要他，“嗯……嗯……快……快点进来……”  
Thor翻出他的沐浴露挤在了手里，抹在Loki的穴口和自己的阴茎上。正当Loki被微凉的触感刺激到的时候，Thor插了进去开始抽插。  
Thor搂着Loki律动，亲吻着Loki的嘴唇，舔咬着他的脖颈，Loki的喘息声在空旷的浴室里放大，Thor的一个挺身，撞到了Loki的一个点，他怕被人听到，咬上了Thor的肩膀。Thor开始加速，Loki忍不住想要释放的欲望，右手也加快动作撸动自己，很快射到了Thor身上。释放过后瘫软的Loki，趴在Thor身上喘息。  
Thor他还没有释放，转而将Loki放在长凳上，让他跪好，浴室凳子的缝隙太大又很滑，Loki只能死死扣住凳子边才能抵抗住Thor用力的在他身后抽插。等到Thor将精液射在Loki的后背上，Loki终于坚持不住趴在凳子上。  
还没休息够的Loki被Thor翻过来，他的膝盖已经被磨红了，Thor轻轻的印下两个吻，抱起Loki进了浴室隔间。

原本Loki心里还在暗暗称道Thor是个“好炮友”，毕竟还会抱着他去洗澡。  
起初Thor的确是在帮Loki好好的洗澡，可是Loki实在太诱人了，Thor看着在热水的浸泡下更加粉嫩诱人，终于忍不住把Loki按在潮湿冰凉的墙上，再一次进入了Loki，之前的一次让Loki的后穴还湿软着，Thor兴奋地哼了一声，加快了速度再Loki身后驰骋，Loki艰难地转过身去，Thor立刻送上嘴唇，不得不说，两个人在性事上出奇的默契，不用太多语言挑逗，不用太多刻意勾引，让两个人都沉浸在美妙的性事中。

这次Loki是被Thor操射的，老实说他其实没有过多的力气去抚慰自己，只好放松，全身心的将自己交给这个陌生的男人，好好享受了一次当猎物的感觉。  
等到Thor再一次快要释放的时候，他竟然让Loki蹲下去帮他口出来，此时的Loki脑子昏昏沉沉，还在自己高潮过后的迟钝，也就顺从的蹲在Thor面前，把那个在自己身体的抽插过的阴茎吃了进去，Loki吞吐的十分费力，他不常做这个，而且Thor的尺寸也太过粗壮，加上淋浴的水流呛得Loki停了下来。  
Thor显然不满足，托住Loki头下身开始挺动，也不管Loki去拍打他的腿，直到释放在Loki嘴里。

原本Thor想拉起Loki道歉，接着毫不介意的和Loki接吻。结果Loki扶着墙壁站起身，给了Thor一巴掌，Thor还没从震惊中缓过神来，Loki已经走出隔间开始穿衣服。  
Thor想去拦着Loki，可是一个全裸的人也追不上一个衣冠周正的人。他只能懊恼的抓了抓自己的头发，他想和Loki道个歉，可是该怎么说？“抱歉你太性感了，我忍不住插了你嘴巴，还射在你嘴里？”就凭着给他的那巴掌，这么说还指不定直接被捅刀子呢。不过Thor还是会忍不住想Loki，他能确定的一点就是Loki一定不会再来上课了。

Loki继续过着自己的生活，他们的交集仅仅一次免费课程，一次契合的性事，Thor是个沐浴在阳光之下的教练，他是个隐藏在黑暗之中的骗子。  
他们也许会在某个地方重逢，也许他们永远不会见面，谁知道呢？Loki可笑自己的想法，转头换上自己绅士的微笑，挽住一个女人离开。


	5. 【锤基】禁忌（继兄妹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一丢丢丢丢范基（对不起范少又炮灰了……）

——  
暮春时候天气依旧冷冽。不过在Odinson家这张床上躺着的两个人可一点都感觉不到寒冷。  
Thor Odinson正搂着他的妹妹，哦，准确来说是继妹，Loki Laufeyson，赤身裸体的睡在一起。他们做了一整晚，Loki累坏了，嗓子也喊哑了。

像Odinson家这种Step Family很是常见，Thor是Odin的第一任妻子生的，那位优雅的夫人终是熬不过病痛的折磨离开人世。至于Loki，她跟着自己离异的母亲Frigga嫁到了Odinson家，从此成为了Thor的妹妹。  
Thor很喜欢这位温柔的女士成为自己的母亲，他也很乐于喊她“mother”，而且对Loki也如自己亲妹妹一样，不过是在Loki还小的时候。

Loki一直不改姓的原因她从来没说过，不过其他家庭成员也没有强求她。其实很简单，在Loki13岁第一次踏进Odinson家的时候，见到那个从楼梯上冲下来，只比她大一岁的Thor的时候，他就像一缕阳光照进那个小姑娘心里，他拉着自己的手，温暖而有力。  
从那时候起，Loki就喜欢Thor，可能当时的感情没有太多的情欲可言，只是单纯的喜欢。所以她一直来用Laufeyson的姓氏来提醒自己和Thor，她不是他的妹妹，她可以爱Thor，Thor同样可以爱自己。

Loki在一次雷雨天爬到Thor的床上，自那之后两个人都睡在一张床上。Thor没介意，他前14年一直是一个人，好不容易有个妹妹了，妹妹说什么做什么当然不能拒绝。  
大咧的Thor完全没有想过什么男女有别，他觉得妹妹身上凉凉的，香香的，搂着她睡觉很舒服。等到了青春期发展后期，18岁的Thor Odinson在Loki的身边勃起，遗精，再到想着Loki自慰，Thor陷入了深深的懊悔中。  
他开始躲着Loki，甚至要求Loki回到自己那间已经被当做储物室的卧室中，为此不惜和Loki吵一架，他宁愿Loki大哭一场，也不想看到这个家庭因为他对自己妹妹禁忌的情感乱掉。所以他接受了学校女生的告白，在校园中亲吻，就算见到Loki发红的双眼，Thor也只是忽视掉，继续搂紧身边的女孩。

那之后的一整年，Loki都没有再跟Thor说过话，Odin和Frigga因为工作的原因很少呆在家里，少得可怜的家庭聚会让父母不易察觉到兄妹俩之间的问题。

至于为什么两个人会滚到床上的，还要回到前一天。  
老实说，成年后的Loki身上散发的魅力更让人着迷，曾经的Loki拒绝掉所有人的表白，那是因为她在坚守，守着对Thor的一份纯纯之爱。等到Thor叫她搬出他的卧室，和她吵架，交了女朋友，冷战……这一系列之后。Loki累了，她对Thor对她态度的转变，对她的怒气和冷漠，她太累了，这种莫名其妙的感觉让她感觉自己回到了Laufey家的时候，争吵，冷漠，难过，压得小女孩喘不过气。

于是Loki接受了高年级Fandral的表白，其实Fandral向Loki表白过不止一次，之前Fandral一直碍于Loki是Thor的妹妹，并且好兄弟也一直说花花公子Fandral不可以伤害自己的妹妹。  
不过这次Fandral再一次向朋友们表示要向Loki表白，为此他有三个月都保持洁身自好。Thor心口被人打了一拳，这种感觉让他需要用力呼吸才能缓解，但他始终没有多说什么。是啊，自己有了女朋友，为什么Loki不能和别人交往。

他就跟着Fandral他们一起去见证，其实他是被身边的女伴拉去的，Thor的力气都被抽光，任凭一阵风都能把他带走。  
Thor就跟着人群围在Loki和Fandral旁边，他的眼睛一直盯着Loki，他现在已经无法用像以前那样不看Loki，忽视掉那个牵动自己情绪的人。可是现在他做不到，完全做不到！他想去阻止这场闹剧，没错，在他看来就是闹剧，Loki会拒绝Fandral，Fandral喜欢Loki超不过半年，这样在一起，他的Loki不会幸福，不会快乐！  
可是Loki答应了，那为什么Thor感觉不到Loki接受的那种幸福？她就面无表情地点头，接受Fandral的拥抱，迎合Fandral的亲吻。

Fandral说为了庆祝自己终于追到Loki，请朋友们去酒吧。Thor自然要去，他在Fandral和Loki接吻的时候甩掉了女友的手，不知所措的姑娘从未在Thor眼中看到怒火，Thor只跟她说了一句“分手”，周围的人都在起哄，没人注意到Thor在这个时候和女友提分手。  
最后那个女孩子怎么了Thor不关心，他的注意力一直在Loki身上，他的女孩被Fandral揽在怀里，时不时她的新男友，Thor实在不想承认，Fandral凑在Loki耳边不知道说什么，说完还吻了一下，Loki耳朵很快的红了，Thor也在Loki脸上看到了久违的微笑。

Thor沉默地喝着酒，朋友们都以为是他刚失恋而妹妹在恋爱，心情不爽罢了。  
只有Thor知道自己在干什么，什么混蛋思想，什么狗屁禁忌，他们之间根本不存在乱伦，他们不是亲兄妹，他是Thor Odinson，她是Loki Laufeyson，要她改姓，除非嫁给他！  
等到Thor手里的酒杯见底之后，他摇摇晃晃地站起身想往外走，Loki下意识想去扶住Thor，她已经离开Fandral的怀抱站起身，Fandral尴尬地看着自己的女友，再看看时间，表示他可以送Loki和Thor回家。

等到两人合力把Thor扶上床的时候，Thor已经醉得不省人事，Loki给Thor脱了鞋子，盖上被子。Fandral拉过Loki，问她需不需要自己留下来，Loki说不，Fandral再次吻了女友，Loki把Fandral送到楼下，丝毫没有发现Thor看到了那个吻，黑夜里一双蓝眼睛混着怒火，没有一点之前喝醉的样子。

Loki锁上大门，刚转身就被人揽住亲吻，带着侵略性的吻一点一点夺走Loki呼吸，混着酒味的唾液进入了Loki的口腔，Thor的手臂越来越用力地箍住Loki，Loki拍打着也无济于事，知道咬破Thor的舌头才分开。  
“Thor Odinson你发什么疯！你看清楚了，我不是你女朋友！”  
Loki以为Thor醉糊涂了，但当她对上Thor的眼睛，她才明白过来，这个家伙竟然也会骗自己。  
Thor按住Loki的肩膀与她对视，“是，你不是我女朋友，你会是我妻子，我孩子的母亲！Loki对不起，对不起我曾经伤害了你，我是个懦夫，我爱你，我爱你但我不敢承认，直到今天才敢说出来，我不能看到你和别人在一起，就算是Fandral也不行，你是我的！”

Loki听到这番话只觉得五味杂陈，Thor……他说他爱她？Loki换上了讥讽的微笑，“你爱我？你把我赶走的！是你把我赶走的！现在却来说你爱我？”Loki的伪装在流下眼泪时破碎了，她才发现原来自己是那么不堪一击，仅仅因为Thor的一句话就让她开心难过，牵动着她的感受。

Thor再次抱住Loki，手指摩挲着Loki的眼泪，再次吻了上去，Loki仍然在推拒着，可是她的力量根本不足以抗衡Thor，她被Thor带上了卧室，那个Loki住进去又搬出来，现在就再次进去的卧室。  
柔软的触感贴着Loki的后背，Thor温柔的将Loki放在床上，他跨在Loki两侧，开始脱掉自己的T恤和牛仔裤。Loki震惊的看着Thor，Thor冲妹妹一笑，开始扒掉了Loki的衣服。

Loki还想护住自己可怜的内衣，却被Thor一把扯掉，Thor不敢想象任何一个男人看到Loki现在的样子，那么动人，那么诱惑。  
Thor把Loki护在胸前的双手按到两边，低头含住Loki的乳头，那里敏感极了，很快挺立起来，无人问津的另一边让Loki忍不住想要递给Thor，显然他的哥哥明白了Loki的想法，松开一只手开始揉捻，得到Loki满意的信号，Thor将吻蔓延到Loki的整片肌肤，Thor褪下了两个人所有的遮挡，他的阴茎已经坚挺，前液不断从马眼里冒出，Loki的眼光不自觉得盯着Thor的粗壮，咬住了自己的嘴唇。Thor当然想把自己的放进Loki嘴里，可是不是今天，他要弥补自己抛弃掉的时间。

Thor向着Loki伸出手指，Loki乖巧的舔了舔，看着Thor将手指插进她的小穴。“妹妹，你这里湿透了，好滑……”  
Loki听完只觉得脸红，Thor伸进去两根手指，拇指还一直摩擦着Loki的阴蒂，让她止不住的颤抖，但又不甘示弱，“你……非要……这个时候，啊……叫我……妹妹吗？哥哥！”  
Loki的一声哥哥叫的Thor加快了手上的速度，他已经好久没听过Loki喊他哥哥，特别是这种情欲沾染的声音，Thor一边忙着手上的动作，一边托住Loki的脖子亲吻。  
“唔……”Loki迎来了人生第一次高潮，过多的情液喷洒在Thor手上，Thor退出手指湿漉漉的抹了一把Loki的胸部，没等Loki抱怨，就换上了等待已久的阴茎。

“啊！”  
“啊……”  
两个人不由得叫出来声，Loki很疼，疼得眼泪掉了下来，Thor搂住Loki，亲吻她的发顶，安慰性的抚摸着Loki的头发。其实Thor也不好受，Loki太紧了，而且由于疼痛收紧的内壁更是夹的Thor差点射了出来。  
Thor开始试探性的动了动，直到Loki舒展开眉头，Thor加快了速度，“Loki……Loki”，Thor在Loki耳边叫着她的名字，“我在，我在”，Loki搂住Thor回应着，直到两个人一起达到高潮。

Loki的双腿开始打颤，Thor就这么躺在他身边，像从前一样搂过Loki，不过这次两个人刚完成一件性事。  
原本Loki想要翻过身去侧躺着休息，可Thor起身，撩开Loki湿透了的头发，亲吻她的太阳穴，她的脸颊，肩膀，Loki被Thor冒出来的胡渣刺的痒痒的。  
Thor的手在Loki的腰窝翘臀上来回撩拨，直到Thor再一次进入了她，Loki和Thor就这么侧躺着律动，Thor握住Loki晃动的乳房，和Loki亲吻着，这个姿势让Thor戳刺到了Loki的敏感点，Loki的呻吟声开始高亢，Thor一直知道妹妹的嗓音性感迷人，Loki已经无意识地喊着哥哥，Thor吻住Loki的肩头，再一次射进Loki的身体里。

Thor的体力很好，以至于Loki求饶了一晚也没有停止，最后Thor看着自己怀里熟睡的妹妹，轻轻的吻了她，道了声晚安。

等到第二天一早，Loki强撑着睁开眼睛，把搂着自己的Thor踹醒去买避孕药，她可不想一整晚激情过后揣了崽。  
至于两个人关系的变化，对所有人的交代，有人欢喜有人忧，不过这些现在还打扰不到睡回笼觉的Loki。


	6. 【锤基】别扭（前男男朋友）

今天是Tony Stark的生日派对，老实说，只要Tony愿意，他可以天天开派对。这次不过借个由头罢了，还不是因为他的好朋友们，Thor和Loki，哦，他们还是刚分手不久的恋人。

Tony实在受不了这两个人了，他们都是一起长大的朋友，某一天Thor向Loki表白了，然而看谁都像蝼蚁的Loki竟然破天荒的答应了！于是在见证了两个人从朋友变成恋人的Tony又在某一天同时收到两个人发的“分手宣言”。Tony Stark从未受到过这种委屈！哪有人恋爱闪瞎他的眼，分手折磨他的心的！而且怎么能默契到避开对方出现的时间段来找Tony吐苦水的。

其实这些在Tony这里也并不算什么，直到他和Steve，Natasha他们坐在一起，他才发现这两个家伙还嚯嚯了其他人。  
没办法，谁让Thor和Loki的个性都那么强硬，谁也不承认自己有错，谁也不肯先服软示弱，就这么僵持着。  
不过大伙儿都能看出来他们彼此还爱着对方，“真的没有比他们两个更适合对方的人了。”Tony Stark如是说。

于是今晚的派对举办的异常隆重，期间Tony还一直遭受到了Pepper的白眼。  
我们真正的主角之一的Loki Laufeyson先生从不迟到，今天依旧是黑色三件套西装，手里捧着的蓝色盒子无疑是送给Tony的礼物，不过怎么看Loki拿在手里都像是要放大招。

“Happy Birthday，my friend.”哦，富有磁性的嗓音，黑发男人总是喜欢在这种正式场合惹Tony，比如现在，他俩的身高差让Tony总能变成Loki的“扶手”，Loki怎么说的来着，“你的身高让我搭肩膀刚刚好，高度适中又舒适。”  
Tony不着痕迹的抽出身体，一边的Loki就转过身去拿了杯酒去和Steve聊天。

另外一位的时间观念老是不太好，其实Thor Odinson先生不是爱迟到，他知道今天Loki一定会去，他总是当时把话说的狠决，事后后悔的那种。现在他只想把当时提分手的自己拎起来摔在地上！

等到Thor到了Tony家，首先看到的就是Loki举着酒杯和Steve有说有笑的。他和Steve也是通过Tony认识的，外表相似但性格相反的两个人也成为了朋友，其实Thor知道Loki喜欢的就是金发蓝眼肌肉男，Thor想要不是自己害怕Loki被人抢走率先出手，可能Steve的性格更适合Loki吧。

“hey，惊爆点男主，你又迟到了。”还是Tony先注意到了Thor。  
Thor尴尬上前打招呼，“Hi，Tony，emmm，Happy Birthday.”  
Tony翻了个白眼，识相的接过礼物。在一旁端着酒杯的Bucky走上前拖着Steve离开，临走还不忘冲自己好闺蜜Loki翻个白眼，谁让他每次要气Thor就拿Steve当枪使。

Thor看着Loki转身，跑到Loki面前拦住，但一时又不知道该说什么，只好Loki走左边他就挡住，Loki闪到右边他就堵住。  
“好哥们儿联盟”一起靠在吧台上摇头叹气，透过人群看着这两个别扭鬼。“他怎么就不能向当初表白那样，先上去给斑比一个吻？”Tony这个话很有道理，大家都知道，Thor不比Loki能说会道，所以过度紧张的时候，他总是行动先于脑子。  
Bucky可是了解Loki的，“如果Thor这么做了，Loki肯定会给他一巴掌的。”  
没错，当初Thor在分手的时候对Loki说：“真后悔爱上你……”所以说，不动脑子的话说出来真的很伤人。Loki当时和Thor停止了争吵，其实争吵的内容他们都记不清了，只有这句话，让Loki当场愣在原地，只有一双绿眼睛由于震惊和愤怒充满泪水。

Loki眼看自己跳不掉，干净利落的冲Thor胫骨上踹了一脚，走上舞台。好朋友们看到Loki的那脚，真心疼啊。  
等到Thor揉了揉腿缓解疼痛，就听到口哨声和叫好声，他抬头一看，Loki正在舞台上脱下自己的西装外套，随着音乐鼓点开始扭动，凑近他的舞者，不论男女，Loki都要来一段贴身热舞。  
他可是最讨厌和陌生人接触的了。可是现在，Loki的手拦着女舞者的腰，一个转身到了一个男舞者怀里，两个人嘴唇之间的距离就差一毫米了。Thor攥紧拳头，迈着步子走向舞台，结果被Steve和Bucky拉到一边。

“你们拦着我干什么！没看到那个男人都快吻上Loki了吗！”Thor挣开两个人，瞪着Steve。还是Bucky上前劝Thor，“你就这么上去打人，Loki怎么可能会理你。还有别忘了，你们已经分手了。”Tony也走上前，把手里的酒杯递给Thor，“你的小宝贝儿下来了，给他送杯酒吧。”  
Tony看着Thor的背影一笑，他绝不会承认自己在酒里加了点料。

Thor其实有被Bucky的那句“分手”给气到，是啊，自己就算冲上去把那个男人打到鼻青脸肿，可能Loki都不会去看自己一眼，说不定会更加肆无忌惮的去撩拨别人。  
他深吸一口气，端着酒杯径直走向Loki，“Hi，Loki，口渴吗？这给你。”  
Loki冲Thor勾了勾嘴角，结果酒杯一饮而尽。“谢了。”Loki毫无感情的道谢，仿佛Thor只是个端着托盘四处走动的服务生，而他只不过刚好口喝而已。  
“emmm……Loki，你刚刚跳……跳的真好……”Thor结结巴巴的称赞一点都不加分，其实他自己也觉得这话茬找的十分尴尬。  
可哪知道Loki转向Thor，“哦？是吗？我怎么记得好像以前有人很讨厌我去酒吧跳舞的？不是你Thor Odinson吗？”

——  
Loki觉得头有些晕，可能是强光重音搞得他头昏脑胀，也可能是自己刚刚和Thor那个家伙置气，总之他现在只想洗洗澡躺到床上。  
他去向Tony道别，自己的那件西装外套是找不到了，现在他只想逃离人群。  
可谁知道Tony竟然说让Thor送他回去，老实说他也很清楚他和Thor的朋友们在想什么，无非是要让他们和好。其实Loki也想，不过谁让那个蠢货竟然敢说出那样的话。什么叫后悔爱上他？他才应该后悔答应他！

最终Loki还是被Thor带上车送回家去。唉，Thor感叹，没想到过了一个月自己又回来了，不过这次是送Loki回家。Thor当时可以坚决地拎着行李离开的，也难怪现在Loki连门都不让进就赶他走了。  
“Loki，我不想怎么样，只是想照顾你，我保证等你睡着我就离开。”Thor看着“喝醉”的Loki还拼命堵住门口，心疼极了，Loki现在就像当时吵架一样，眼睛被泪水覆盖，Thor知道Loki一直很敏感很脆弱，可是他却把他坚硬的外壳敲碎后又去蹂躏他。“拜托Loki……”

Loki没有反应，他只听到了“离开”，Thor怎么敢，你怎么敢又说离开！  
见Loki不再强硬，Thor一把揽过他关上了门。Thor让Loki坐在沙发，自己去浴室防水准备给他洗澡。  
Loki坐在沙发上昏昏沉沉的，莫名的燥热感从体内四散，尤其是在下腹，更加难以忍耐。

所以从浴室出来的Thor就看到这一幕。Loki扯开了自己的衬衫，皮带已经被抽了出来，现在Loki正在闭着眼睛跟裤子对抗。  
Thor只觉得喉头发紧，他咽了咽口水，“Loki……唔……”  
没说出的话被Loki吻了下去，他扯着Thor的领子往自己身上带，迫切地抚摸着Thor身体，他从以前就很喜欢摸Thor的胸肌和腹肌，谁让他怎么也练不出来呢？

Thor不想再让Loki在他身上点火，他艰难的从Loki身上抽离，抱着Loki去了浴室。  
Loki无力地靠着墙，冰冷潮湿的触感让Loki的眼睛恢复了一阵清晰。Thor也脱掉了累赘，将Loki环在自己双臂中，与他亲吻。  
长久以来的默契点燃了二人的浴火，Loki的手套弄着Thor的坚挺，他的大家伙总叫自己又爱又恨。  
Thor侧过头去亲吻Loki的耳垂，敏感又柔软的地方被牙齿轻轻摩擦会让Loki颤抖。Thor顺着Loki的脖子一路向下，娇艳欲滴的乳头邀请Thor的品尝，Loki的呻吟声随着Thor的舔弄充斥着浴室。Thor“啵”的一声亲吻了Loki的胸膛，转而蹲下身子，含住了Loki的阴茎。Thor很喜欢亲吻Loki的身体，看着被自己舌头挑逗而泛红的Loki，那是多么诱人的风景。  
Thor将Loki的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，隐藏在臀缝中的后穴随着Loki的呼吸一张一合。Thor的舌头在穴口戳刺，一只手撸动Loki的阴茎。  
“唔……嗯……Thor……”Loki快忍不住了，他感觉自己的身体已经不受控制，他完全沉浸在前戏中。  
很快Loki便释放出来，由于位置的原因，Loki很大一部分射在了Thor的头发上，金色耀眼的长发被点点白色缀饰。

Thor将Loki放在浴缸里，自己在柜子里翻找，幸好Loki没有把他们用过的润滑液给扔掉。  
他拿着润滑液坐进浴缸，托起Loki让他站在自己两侧，Thor挤了些润滑液在手上，手指伸进Loki的后穴扩张。Loki被Thor的动作不受控制的向前倾，Thor温柔的吻着他的阴茎，很快Loki又硬了起来，他觉得够了，弯下腰去亲吻Thor，丝毫不介意他嘴巴里自己的味道。  
Thor笑着拍拍Loki的屁股，示意他坐在自己身上，Thor将自己快要爆炸的阴茎对准Loki的穴口，慢慢地让Loki吃了进去。

“啊……呃……”  
Loki皱了皱眉，Thor实在太大了，吃进去真的很困难，不过在水中进行和润滑液的帮助，还不算太难过。  
Thor开始向上挺动，他知道Loki现在一定没办法好好骑自己。看着Loki的样子也知道不是喝醉了，“一定是Tony”。Thor现在不知道该谢谢他还是该怎么样。  
Loki不满Thor的沉静，环住Thor的双腿用力勒紧他，Thor笑出了声，这个家伙，还是这么可爱。Thor将Loki压了下去，让他靠在浴缸边沿，自己卖力地抽插。  
Loki的内壁一直不断收紧，过分的紧致让Thor也射在了Loki的身体里。抽出来的时候，过多的精液从穴口流出，混在了水里。  
水有些凉了，Thor将射在Loki体内的精液扣挖出来，将他抱出浴室。

显而易见的，一次是不够的，Thor给Loki擦干身体，尽可能温柔地将他放在床上，没办法，昏睡的Loki实在太诱人，他只能克制自己的兽性才能不强硬的继续占有Loki。  
Thor熟练拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里边翻出安全套套在自己的阴茎上，随意套弄几下，又一次进入Loki的后穴。  
Loki模糊地哼了一声，Thor将Loki的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，这样的姿势总能让他完全没进Loki的身体里，Thor侧过头去亲吻Loki的小腿，双手紧扣住Loki的腰身，一下一下将Loki钉在自己的阴茎上。  
Thor粗重的喘息声昭示着他再一次临近高潮，释放的瞬间，Thor压向Loki去亲吻他。Loki下意识迎合Thor的舌头，与他交缠。

Thor没吃够！怎么都吃不够。可是看着Loki难得乖巧，扔掉安全套就将Loki环在自己怀里沉沉睡去。

——  
第二天一早，Loki就被熟悉的窒息感弄醒，果不其然是Thor，他的肌肉也让Loki又爱又恨。Loki静静的看着Thor的睡脸，唉，这个人，还真是帅呀……不对！Loki回想起自己昨晚的不正常，是在喝了Thor递给自己的那杯酒之后！  
早前的温情一扫而空，Loki一巴掌打在了刚刚到帅脸上，突如其来的巴掌让Thor醒了过来，他下意识喊了声：“Loki，你没事吧！”  
等到完全清醒才发现Loki双眼通红，怒气冲冲的瞪着自己。还好Loki没有事……

“Loki早啊。”  
“早你个头！Thor Odinson你厉害啊，竟然敢给我下药！”  
Thor慌乱的抓住Loki的双臂，连忙解释，“Loki你听我说，是Tony给我的酒，我不知道里边有东西，对不起，不要生气了好吗？”  
“宝贝儿，真的对不起……”  
Loki看着Thor深情的样子，避开他的目光，“你不是已经道过谦了吗？”  
Thor捏着Loki的下巴，让他与自己对视，“不，我是说，和你吵架，跟你提分手，对不起！我发誓那是我一时冲动口不择言，你知道的，你经常说我蠢，你说我智商够用但是情商不足……你能原谅我吗？再一次接受我好吗？”

Loki实在不想承认他享受Thor向他低头的样子，撇了撇嘴准备说些什么，却被Thor一个吻打断。  
“求你，原谅我吧，brother……”  
哦，天！Loki想念这个，Thor用他低沉性感的嗓音叫他“brother”，加上他那粗壮的阴茎，简直能把他送上云端！  
Loki一把扯过Thor与他深吻，无疑Thor又可以享受一次完美的早间性爱。

等到两个人手拉手参加下一次聚会，可怜的Tony与好友们继续承受着Odinson夫夫的闪瞎人攻势。


	7. 【锤基】以暴制婊（校园AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞：http://renjishenmevvvera.lofter.com/post/1f5333e2_1c5b8aa53
> 
> 婊婊的基妹要让哥哥酱酱酿酿才可以。

站在自己储物柜前的Thor再一次打跑了拍他屁股的男人，然后愤怒的摔上了柜门。Thor承受着路边同学们的注视，天哪！他好想大喊一声，我是直的！不要再拍我屁股，不然我扭断你的手！可最后他还是顶着压力回到了教室。  
短短几天谣言满天飞，整个校园都充斥着黄金单身汉Thor其实是个gay，前不久跟他分手的女孩还说Thor根本对有36D的她硬不起来。

事情要从他的弟弟Loki说起。令人头疼的Loki，他们差了两岁，Thor已经是大三的学长了，Loki只是大一的新生。  
自从Loki和Thor同校之后，原本Thor还在为自己和弟弟又在一起而高兴，可谁成像曾经傲娇的Loki变成了Thor的跟屁虫。这种感觉Thor并不陌生，甚至有些怀念，小的时候Loki就喜欢跟在自己身后，每次Thor也会拉着Loki的手一起玩。  
等到上了中学，两个人的兴趣爱好截然不同了。Thor更多的在室外活动，而Loki选择花费时间呆在图书馆和卧室里。Thor以为他们兄弟俩会就此越走越远，毕竟他们的相处时间少了，但Thor没想到Loki会在大学第一天对他亲昵。

“哥哥，我们去吃饭吧！”  
“哥哥，我对学校还不熟悉，你能陪我走走吗？”  
“哥哥，今天好累啊，我想你背我一下，不过你要是觉得麻烦就算了……”  
？？？  
当时Thor还没有思考Loki是因为什么这么粘自己，只是觉得弟弟应该是离开家进入陌生环境的不适应，却没想到他和弟弟就被穿出那种谣言，而显然为这谣言所困扰的，只有Thor罢了。

Thor最近刚刚经历了一段感情的空窗期，正巧隔壁班的班花Jane Foster邀请自己去咖啡厅，老实说Thor最怕去那种不能大声说话的地方，不过既然是美女邀请，又是自己比较中意的美女，想想还是点头同意了。

Jane其实是心里也在打鼓，因为同学们都是Thor是gay，不然就是深柜，或者他就是不想别人捅破他的性取向才会那么愤怒。不过在Thor同意和她的约会后，Jane还是反驳了一下那么传闲话的同学。

——  
直到Jane喝完一杯咖啡之后，Thor才在咖啡厅出现，身后还牵着他的弟弟，兄弟俩关系真好？是这样吗？  
Jane看着两个人走近她，为什么感觉他们才是一对，尤其是Loki的眼神，虽然没有什么情敌见面的恨意，但是被人一直盯着真的好不自在。

Thor拉着Loki坐在了Jane的对面，“抱歉Jane，我迟到了。”  
Jane正想说这没什么，却被Loki抢先了，“Jane姐姐，你可不要怨我哥哥哦，是我的错啦！我找不到我下午上课的教室，那节课对我来说很重要，所以就拉着哥哥去找了。嗯……你不会生气了吧？”  
Loki说完，完全不在意Jane，转到Thor面前拉着他的哥哥，“哥哥，快跟Jane姐姐说说嘛！都怪我不好……”  
“哎呀你们是在约会吗？抱歉啊我不知道，我只是想和哥哥一起嘛，不过我是他弟弟应该不会不合适吧？Jane姐姐？”  
被一口续杯咖啡呛到的Jane听舍友Darcy吐槽过抢走她前男友的绿茶婊，而对面这位弟弟，就是活生生的绿茶本茶了。  
这是一场极为尴尬的“约会”，如果能这样称它为约会，而不是大型虐狗现场说的话。Jane就一直尴尬地陪笑，只要她鼓起勇气问Thor一个问题，隔壁的Loki就会把话接过去，而且丝毫不觉得过界，在Loki看来，这还真不是一次约会吧。

Thor倒觉得今天很开心，Loki跟Jane很能聊得来，他很高兴弟弟放得开了，而且期间他也为自己交换了Jane的信息，Thor还是很中意Jane的，和Loki一样热爱读书，知识渊博，而且说到感兴趣的还会手舞足蹈，Thor不止一次伸手去捏Loki的后颈……有哪儿不对吗？  
其实当时Jane约Thor的时候，不少人都看到了，但是显然女主角一点都开心不起来，并且她尽可能的去躲着Thor。就这样，Thor的恋爱还没萌芽就被掐死了。Thor实在搞不懂，上大学之后剪短的头发都能被他揪掉不少，而且每晚都翻来覆去的睡不着，搞得邻床的Fandral把能扔到Thor那里的东西都扔到了他身上。

第二天早上Thor还问Fandral你为啥扔我，为啥你心里没点逼数吗！  
兄弟两个在宿舍的关系算是最亲近的了，Fandral自然知道这段时间学校里传的关于Thor性向的流言，不过在花丛中摸爬滚打的少爷发现这段时间的Thor确实有股特别的气息。  
Fandral戴着墨镜跟Thor坐在食堂的角落里，他可不想被卷进Thor的另一半的说法里。  
“所以你是说……是因为Loki的关系了？”Fandral为Thor分析着，他其实也是第一次知道流言的散播是因为他和他弟弟的亲密。  
Thor端着自己那杯快乐水点头，“是这样没错，可我也说过了，他是我弟弟……虽然是领养的，但是兄弟请相信我，Loki和我没他们说的那么不堪。”

谈话就在越来越多的人潮涌进食堂的时候停止了，Fandral还要跟自己女朋友去二人世界，在爱情面前，兄弟算个……还是算那么一点重要的。  
Thor就被留在角落里，孤单的像只被人遗弃的狗狗。  
“你看起来很糟糕，可以跟我说说吗？哦，顺便，我是Sif，是今天刚来的交换生。”  
Thor看着对面这位拥有深色头发，英气逼人的姑娘，跟她握了握手，“Thor”。  
她还不知道自己身上的麻烦，Thor在心里这样想，却跟Sif越聊越起劲儿，Thor甚至没有拒绝Sif想要自己带她去逛逛的邀约。

就这样，Thor跟新来的美女交换生的约会被一传十十传百的传到了Loki耳朵里。这次来了个麻烦的家伙，Loki又要面对自己的“情敌”了。  
Loki还庆幸自己和Thor考进一所大学，他可以赶跑那些没大脑的女生，跟他的Thor一起，他很满意对“Thor是gay”的传言，毕竟自己从中也添了一把柴。  
Loki不想掩饰他爱Thor，他忍得够久了，本以为躲着Thor可以沉淀下来的感情，在独自面对的黑夜中，想一张网一样扩大，罩得Loki窒息。他们本来就是没有血缘关系的兄弟，他们之间不存在什么问题，除了喜欢Thor的女孩们。

原本以为的高段位战士Sif也败下阵来，吃瓜群众们表示，Loki Odinson有一张厉害的嘴，没人能赢过他。  
带着胜利微笑的Loki看着气愤离开的Sif，却没想到Thor竟然生气了，他捏紧拳头瞪着Loki，“你太过分了Loki！”  
过分吗？Loki挑挑眉，他只是问Sif双眼皮哪里割的，好自然啊，一点看不出来是假的，而已。

Thor没有忘记Fandral传给他的“男生如何鉴婊”的视频，Thor本来没什么兴趣，但Fandral说自己看看就明白了。  
踹开寝室门的Thor把正在跟女友打电话的Fandral吓了一跳，等到挂了电话，他才去问了问Thor的情况。  
“我说，要不就使个狠招，不是毁你约会吗？那你毁他清白……呃不是，你去吓吓他，就把他带到酒店，扑倒他，我看一定能把他吓哭了，以后再也不敢打扰你。”

——  
直到拿着房卡，Thor还是在纠结，怎么说呢？原本就跟Loki说想要跟他去校外透透气，晚上也不回来，Loki还拉着自己的胳膊开心地点头。  
深呼一口气，为了自己将来的性福！Thor打开房门，Loki就铺在了床上，“哇，哥哥，好大好舒服啊！”  
Thor挠了挠头，Loki说的是床没错吧？怎么自己听得怪怪的？  
Loki蹬掉了鞋子，往床上挪了挪，眼皮开始打架，但很快被弹了起来。Loki看见Thor跳上床，把自己罩在了他的阴影下。  
“Thor……你有病吧！”Loki被打扰到睡眠，自然也不想装的和平常一样的粘人，Loki自己装的都很别扭。

Thor不说话，其实他也不知道说什么，他也不知道该怎么吓Loki，干脆脱了自己的衣服，Loki没想到Thor会这样，不过他等这一天已经太久了，管Thor是不是真的，如果能继续下去最好，如果Thor退开了，Loki还可以说自己是在恶作剧他，自己的脸又不会丢掉。  
死就死吧！Loki勾了勾Thor的皮带，抬起头看着Thor，“哥哥……你不会想要操我吧？”  
由于他们两个人的位置，Loki的脸正好对在Thor的下半身上。Thor的呼吸开始变重，这……这剧情不太对啊！这时候Thor应该推开Loki，告诉他以后不要再开这么过分的玩笑，可是Thor咽了咽口水，只想知道Loki的下一步会怎么做。  
“怎么了Thor，你不说话我就算你默认了。”Loki开始解Thor的皮带，一边还抬头冲Thor咬了咬嘴唇，好像他会给他什么美味的食物一样。  
Thor由着Loki脱下了他的裤子，薄薄的内裤布料完美地刻画出Thor阴茎都形状，而且该死的，他竟然被Loki弄硬了。  
Loki的手离开Thor，双手在背后撑着，眼含柔情，“你想我也脱了吗？”  
回答Loki的是Thor上下吞咽的喉结，Loki轻笑了一声，顺势脱下了自己所有的遮蔽。很快Loki像个新生的婴儿一样光裸着，Thor的目光就沾在Loki身上，他从不知道自己的弟弟会这么诱人，等到他有所反应的时候，Loki已经脱下了他的内裤，含住了他的阴茎。  
他的弟弟，他的Loki，就在他的身下吞吐着自己的大家伙，Loki的嘴唇很柔软，他知道如果亲吻的话，感觉一定很棒，可是Thor还在留恋Loki为他口交的舒适，Loki用嘴唇一下一下摩擦着Thor的阴茎，偶尔会全部吞下，Thor甚至能感觉自己的龟头触碰到了Loki的喉咙，Loki被自己的口水呛到了，里边还混杂着Thor的前液，Thor的手搭在了Loki的后颈上，这是他最爱的动作，他现在竟然觉得这样的动作真的很美好，只属于他和Loki的亲密动作。

很快Thor就没法再去思考了，Loki加快了速度，Thor也在无意识地往Loki嘴里挺进。“唔……”Thor射在了Loki的嘴里，他抱歉地看着被噎到的Loki，后者直接将Thor的精液吞了下去。  
Thor低下身子去亲吻Loki，舌头扫过Loki的口腔，那里有自己精液的味道，还有晚饭后甜点的味道，更多的是Loki自己的味道，引诱着Thor去汲取。Thor去舔吻Loki的嘴角，下巴，很快来到了Loki的脖颈，Thor以前怎么没注意到，这里那么修长洁白，让Thor想去玷污，去沾染上自己的味道和痕迹。

“啊……Thor，你咬疼我了！”Loki不满的喊了一声，不过很快被情欲占了上风，Thor的一只手在帮他撸动，拇指时不时地按压着他的马眼，搞得Loki轻颤。  
Thor离开了Loki的脖子，“怎么了？不舒服吗？这可是你要求的。”  
Loki敲了敲Thor的胸肌，手还有点疼，“我是要你操我！不是让你跟狗一样的咬我！”  
Thor笑着吻了吻Loki的额头，“好的少爷，我这就操你……”

Thor去拿过床头柜上的润滑液和安全套，尺寸有些不太合适，但是为了Loki着想，今天还是委屈一下自己吧。  
冰凉的液体滴在了Loki的股间，Loki舒服的哼了一声，像是被顺毛的猫。Thor的手指将润滑液推了进去，Loki有些心急，一只脚踩在Thor的后背上敲了敲。Thor也不好受，他只想赶快把阴茎操进Loki的身体里，让这个小坏蛋再也不敢对其他人用这招，Thor自己想啊，要不是因为爱他，要不是因为爱着这个家伙，他怎么会默许着Loki做的一切，要不是因为爱他，怎么会包容着Loki，会连那种视频里让人作呕的行为，在Loki这里都变成了可爱。  
充分做好扩张，Thor一个急不可耐的换上了自己的阴茎，一插到底，Loki有些不适Thor的大家伙，支起身子抱住了Thor。Thor的胳膊环住Loki，开始缓慢地进出，对于刚才的行为，Thor有些不好意思了，他轻柔缓慢的动作让Loki刚才的疼痛有所缓解。

“哥哥，快点……”Loki在Thor耳边用气声说出诉求，Thor开始加快抽插的速度，“嗯嗯嗯……Thor……Th……”  
Loki的声音充满着诱惑，Thor只觉得自己硬得快炸了，他卖力地进出，Loki放下一只手握住自己的阴茎，快速地撸动着，在Thor顶到最深处的时候，Loki也颤抖着射在了自己的手里，他瘫软地躺回床上，Thor将Loki的两条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，偶尔侧过头去亲吻Loki的腿。  
“嗯……Loki，brother……啊！”Thor叫喊着射了出来，退出Loki的身体，将充满精液的安全套绑好扔掉。

Loki这是已经大汗淋漓，像刚从水里捞出来的美人鱼，双腿瘫软如新生的一般。Thor躺在Loki身边，亲吻Loki的脸颊，“Loki……Loki……”Thor迷恋着这四个字母，迷恋着字母组成的名字，迷恋着名字的主人。  
“你不行了吗？brother？我的屁股可还湿着呢？等你的大家伙填满我。”Loki迎着月光，绿色的双眼中闪着泪光，像个纯洁的精灵，又如恶魔般说着让人堕落的话语。

Thor被挑衅了，Loki很满意自己的哥哥被拿捏在手里的感觉。他被Thor抱着压在了落地窗上，后背的冰凉和胸前的火热着实让Loki一个激灵。  
这次Thor没来得及戴上套子，就这么插了进去，Loki唯一的支撑点一直折磨着他，Thor的阴茎一下一下的钉着自己，他的呻吟声就这么放大在整个房间，实在是最能蛊惑人心的声音。  
Thor低头去咬着Loki的肩膀，搂紧着Loki的身体让他与自己紧密贴合在一起。Thor这次的耐力比头两次要持久的多，Loki被Thor一下一下撞到敏感点上给操射了，Thor起码在这之后的五分钟才射了出来。  
Loki就在刚刚的姿势，被Thor抱进了浴室，Loki实在是没了力气，他警告Thor只是洗澡，还好自己的哥哥比较听话。Loki想自己今天已经爽到了，看着自己哥哥把他清洗干净放到床上再回到浴室自己撸出来的感觉真不错。

——  
第二天看到兄弟俩地位转变的Fandral翻了个白眼，我可去你俩的吧！Fandral选择自戳双目，也不要看着面无表情甚至带着些许愤怒的Loki，和跟着自己弟弟想要拉手却又不敢对Thor。  
Fandral是明白了，Loki是哭了吧，八成是被操哭的，他是再也不打扰Thor的约会了，因为他俩在约会！

同样见到Thor和Loki的人，尤其是Thor的前女友们和未成为他女朋友的表示，呵，俩傻逼！为什么感觉自己被耍了还要看你俩秀恩爱！

——  
Loki可不想让Thor这么容易把自己弄到手，毕竟他还没表白不是吗？我爱你还没说呢！哼！


	8. 【锤基】这么巧我也暗恋你！（老师锤X学生基）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有打pp，我竟然写了打pp哈哈哈。
> 
> 原本标题是为了写剧情的，但是可能自己剧情真的很烂热度也不高想想就待定了。  
> 也许要写就在“下”，顺便写两个人第一次的啪啪。

“Laufeyson同学，如果你不想听课的话，请出去。”  
Thor说这话是因为Loki一直盯着他用舌头顶着口腔侧边，和手一起模拟口交的动作。Thor实在忍不住了，没错，是生理上的那种忍不住。  
结果Loki Laufeyson同学很听话的直接起身离开，但他只是关上了教室的门而已，现在正趴在玻璃上冲着Thor舔手指。

Fuck！这个小妖精就不能等到回家吗？  
Thor只觉得自己再不离开就走不掉了，匆匆喊了声自习就出去了。底下的学生以为Odinson老师肚子疼，不然干嘛弯着腰走？  
出了教室，Thor就捏着Loki的后颈，把这个罪魁祸首提溜到办公室。

等Thor锁上门时，Loki已经坐在了他的办公桌上，晃悠着他的大长腿。  
Thor走近他，用手指蹭着Loki的下巴，“小妖精……昨晚没有喂饱你是不是？”说完另一只手还拍了拍Loki挺翘的屁股。  
Loki舔了舔Thor的手指，眯着眼瞧着Thor，“昨晚是饱了，可是早上没吃到啊……哥哥……你不会忍心看我这么可怜吧？”  
故意的，叫哥哥是故意的，无辜的表情也是故意的。Thor心想着，可是没办法啊，自己家的宝贝儿饿了，只管喂饱他就对了。

Thor摩挲着Loki的侧脸，凑近与他亲吻，Loki有个好舌头，在Thor第一次和Loki亲吻的时候就知道了，而Loki第一次为他口交的时候，那种感觉简直身在天堂！  
Loki的舌头就这样进入Thor的口腔里，扫过内壁，掠过牙齿，再与Thor的舌头交缠在一起。  
“嗯……哥哥真好吃，继续……”  
Loki脱掉了自己的T恤，白皙的胸膛由于刚刚激烈的亲吻有些泛红，胸前两个红点，昨晚经过Thor的拉扯现在还有些红肿。  
Thor喜欢用手和嘴触碰Loki的身体，喜欢在Loki身上来回抚摸，他的皮肤保养的很好，单看家里浴室的各种瓶瓶罐罐就知道了，属于Thor就只有十个指头数的过来的那几个。到现在双方父母甚至不知道两人交往，只是觉得Thor的家离学校近，就让Loki住了过去。  
Thor搂着Loki的后背继续交缠，双手上下的抚摸着滑嫩的肌肤，Loki现在已经蹬掉了自己的牛仔裤，并且，他没有穿内裤。  
Loki跳下桌子反趴在上边，冲着Thor晃了晃雪白的臀部，“老师，快来用你的教鞭惩罚你不听话的学生吧！”

哦草！  
Thor脱下了自己的西装裤，完全不管它会不会皱掉。甩着他坚挺的“鞭子”凑近Loki，双手去揉捏两瓣臀肉，很快上边多出来几根手指印。  
“啪！”“小坏蛋，你又不穿内裤，我早上给你拿的明明见你穿上了？什么时候脱掉的嗯？还在上课期间勾引自己的老师？你就这么急不可耐吗？”  
“啪啪！”  
Thor一只手托住Loki的脖子让他向后仰着，一边用另一只手打Loki，肉感十足的臀瓣在Thor的拍打下轻颤，Loki满足的哼了哼。  
“嗯……当然……是在厕所里……脱掉了，老师……啊……你……不喜欢吗？”  
喜欢，喜欢的不得了，不然怎么会这么配合你？

Thor单膝跪在地上，伸出舌头去舔弄Loki的后穴，一时间办公室里只有两人的喘息声和口水声。  
Thor的舌头转移到了Loki的臀瓣上，伸出一根手指插进了Loki的后穴里，带着茧子的手指戳进有些湿滑的后穴，Thor每每为他润滑扩张时，都让Loki感到兴奋。  
Loki的上半身已经软掉了，就这么趴在办公桌上，Thor的桌面上很简洁，该有的办公用品，还有两个相框，一个是Odin和Frigga的照片，他爱他的父母，这Loki知道。还有一个摆在后方，一般情况下只会看到照片里Thor的脸，至于照片上的另一个人，是Loki。

“啊唔……”  
Thor在他出神的时候已经加了两根手指，Loki的喘息声更加粗重，他伸出手扣下了Thor父母的合照，他可没有那个在父母面前性交的癖好。  
Loki的举动让Thor觉得好笑，现在还会不好意思了，自从两个人确定了关系后，只有在自己和他的父母面前会演那个乖巧弟弟，一转脸就变成了颐指气使的王子殿下了。

Thor走到桌子里边，拉开最下边的抽屉，拿出了润滑液和安全套。显然这不是多此一举。  
“哈，怎么？老师你也想过在办公室里和你的学生来一发吗？”Loki把下巴支在桌子上，说话的时候还在有意无意的晃着屁股。  
Thor亲了Loki一口，走回到Loki后方，“是啊……老早就想了，把我的学生Loki Laufeyson这个不听话的家伙按到桌子上操一顿，以后每次他来这儿总能想起我操他操得多爽。”  
“那你还在等什么？快点进来！”

Thor给自己套上了安全套，将冰凉的润滑液淋在Loki的屁股上，用手指随意带了进去，就换上了自己的阴茎。  
“哦，还是这么紧啊……嗯，Loki，你里边好暖和。”  
老师捏住身下人的腰，一下一下有规律的进出，舒服的仰着脖子闭起眼睛享受着湿热的甬道。  
Loki被Thor的速度搞得越发的痒，都说过了自己喜欢Thor用力挺进，卖力地操他。Loki不甘心地继续画圈式的晃动着，“别废话了，你……快点！”

Thor突然顶到了最深，Loki感觉自己的胸被桌子蹭破皮了，他不得不抓紧桌沿才能承受住Thor的用力。  
“啊……啊……就这样，老师……快点，哥哥嗯……”  
Loki的叫声太吸引人了，他社团里的人知道他们最爱的男主角会有这么性感的叫床声吗？哦不，还好只有他能听到，这简直太美好了！

Thor将Loki转了过来，让他坐在桌子上，Loki的双手环住Thor的脖子，Thor扶住Loki的后颈去吻他，两个人吻的激烈，Thor也加快了速度。  
“啊……不行了Thor，我要到了，嗯嗯……”  
Thor伸出一只手帮Loki撸着，本来想要操射Loki，但是射在他手里更好清理一些，还存着一丝理智的老师接住了Loki的精液。

Loki射过之后越发的瘫软，用手肘艰难地撑住自己，等待着Thor高潮。  
下课铃响了起来，Loki反射性的收紧穴口。  
“放松Loki，放松……”Thor着急的喊着，他可不想被Loki夹射。  
但显然Loki不想在学生老师来来回回的办公室里继续下去，他更加用力的收紧，直到Thor射了出来。

结束之后，Loki依旧大开着双腿，Thor抽出纸巾先给Loki清理干净，给他穿上衣服。之后自己才褪下安全套扔掉，捡起自己的裤子。  
正准备搂着自己宝贝儿再亲几下，结果一阵敲门声打断了Thor。Loki看着Thor的窘迫，门外还在喊着“Odinson老师”，是他们的另一位老师，Jane Foster，Loki知道她对Thor有意思。  
Loki想着有些生气，一个箭步上去咬破了Thor的嘴唇，“既然有人找你，那么我就先走了。”

Thor捂住自己的嘴唇，看着Loki打开了门，友好的问候了Foster老师离开了。  
不用看也知道小家伙吃醋了，并且一定是一个做坏事得逞的笑。  
Jane有些尴尬，看着两个人不寻常的脸色，难道教训学生训得都脸红脖子粗的。


	9. 【锤基】Afterparty（PWP练习，演员锤X导演基）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要是要完成之前的脑洞，重点不是剧情，我是编剧哈哈哈。没有细写两个人的关系，按我的想法就是两个人上学时就开始交往。  
> 最后选择了餐桌，我可真是机灵……  
> 脑洞：http://renjishenmevvvera.lofter.com/post/1f5333e2_1c6046892

“第三十二届阿斯加德金球杯最佳男主角的得主是……Thor Odinson！”  
随着主持人的宣布，坐在台下的Thor站起身和旁边的演员们拥抱握手，走上台的过程中听到主持人宣布了颁奖嘉宾。  
“有请我们的惊喜嘉宾Loki Laufeyson为Thor颁发最佳男演员的奖杯！”  
听到颁奖嘉宾的名字之后又是一片欢呼和掌声。

Loki Laufeyson出道时是个演员，凭借着精湛的演技和完美的面容一炮而红，而拍过两部电影的他却淡出了大家的视线，两年之后以导演的身份回归。Loki似乎对出现在大众的视线里有些不太感兴趣，如果不是聊电影聊工作，他可能就会躲在剧院里排戏。  
今晚要不是Thor之前求他，他是不会放下手上的一堆事情来做什么惊喜颁奖嘉宾的，他是怎么说的？  
“这可是我第一个奖，我一定会得最佳男主的！我希望是你给我递奖杯宝贝儿……”  
那个时候Thor的手指还在Loki的身体里，这是犯规！Loki现在想着，他当时根本没有办法去思考！

Thor和Loki两个人是一对情侣，别看Loki出道比Thor早，他可比Thor小两岁，但是论心理年龄，Thor可能三岁不能再多了。  
他们两个人心照不宣地没有选择公开他们的关系，尽管两个人交往是在Thor出道前，但是保不准哪些无良媒体或者键盘侠会说Thor是凭着Loki火了的。好在Thor出道演了第一部电影的时候，Loki正好选择转型专注导演事业，两个人并没有在大众面前有什么交集。  
Thor当演员也算是个小愿望，当他看到Loki饰演的那部同性题材神话电影《雷神》的时候，他摸了摸自己的头发，心想自己都不用戴假发就能演雷神这个角色啊，更别说他看到雷神和Loki扮演的邪神上演兄弟禁断NC17，就算是假的，Thor那种占有欲还是不能平息。  
所以在Thor偷偷辞职去面试演员的时候，Loki则是跟他宣布自己的导演课程学完了，他选择转型做导演。  
Thor？哎？我的“女主”没了？不过Thor很快平复心情，至少不用担心Loki在大荧幕前被看光，以后自己也可以去演Loki的戏嘛。

Thor现在站在领奖台上，这部《黑衣人》让Thor终于大火，也让他赢得了自己的第一个最佳男主角，天知道他多想和Loki拥抱亲吻，尤其是Loki今天穿了一套黑色双排扣西装，和自己的黑色暗纹西装超配的，但他今天得做好“两个人没有什么交集”的设定。只好在接过Loki给他的奖杯后，客气地握了握手。  
之后的Thor回到座位上继续做着之前的事——盯着Loki，偶尔助理咳嗽一声以示提醒，这种明目张胆的秀就不怕被发现。

索性典礼结束之后已经很晚了，很多人选择从侧门粉丝媒体比较少的地方离开。Thor和Loki也不例外，他们跟着助理分别离开，却在一个不起眼的停车场里相遇。两个人上了一辆同样不起眼的家用车，等到和助理寒暄几句之后准备离开，Thor把Loki拉进副驾驶，按到座椅上开始亲吻。  
Loki能感受到Thor的情绪，但他实在没有兴趣跟他在这里车震，Loki轻轻推了推Thor，“回去继续。”  
就这简单的一句话，Thor重新压了上去，不过也只是碰了一下Loki的嘴唇，Thor在驾驶座坐好，车内的气温开始升高，Thor扯开自己的衬衣扣，往家的方向开去，丝毫没有发现后方的车辆。

回到家里，Thor转身搂住身后的Loki开始亲吻，现在的Thor就像只发情的野兽，充满着对Loki的占有和欲望，Loki背后的大手不停的在后背，腰窝，翘臀上游走，Loki觉得Thor现在恨不得把自己按到地上就开始操。  
Loki伸手解开Thor的西装外套，但是并没有往下继续，反而挣脱了Thor的怀抱，转而走向酒柜拿出一瓶酒。  
“新晋影帝，祝贺你啊，不知道之后有没有幸邀您约个戏？”Loki端着两个酒杯递给Thor，眼里满是对Thor赞赏和欣喜。  
Thor笑着接过，另一只手揽过Loki的腰，“当然，我的荣幸大导演，我会为你挣一个小金人的……”说完，两个人碰杯一饮而尽。Thor抱起Loki把他放到了餐桌上。  
因为两个人工作的关系，能够一起使用这张餐桌的机会真是少得可怜，Thor早就想在家里的每个角落操Loki。在Thor当上演员之后，两人之间的性事更多的时候像是在执行任务，等到什么时候两个人有了空档就滚到了一起。

就像现在，他们不用说什么，先把自己扒得干净。Thor拖着Loki的后颈往前一带，嘴唇碰到了一起，刚刚的酒味在两个人的口腔里扩散，Thor的舌头追逐着Loki的，导演使坏的在对方的舌头上咬了一口，气得Thor加深了力道，双手还移到Loki胸前拧了一把。  
Loki不甘示弱，修长的双腿往Thor腰上一缠一勾，让Thor靠近了他，Loki的手握住了Thor的阴茎，沉甸甸的大家伙在Loki手里跳了跳，Loki把两人的阴茎贴在一起套弄，Thor就专注着Loki白皙的脖子，他超爱在这个部留下印记，他巴不得告诉所有那些喊Loki老公的人，他是他的！你们这些蝼蚁不要想了！原谅Thor看《雷神》看到魔怔，Loki演的邪神简直完美。  
就在Thor走神的时候，Loki手上一个用力，Thor差点交代了，“在想什么？竟然能让你这么出神。”Loki舔了舔Thor的耳朵，有些抱怨。  
Thor低头轻咬了Loki的嘴唇，“当然在想你了我的邪神大人。”  
Loki有些不好意思，他确实不太喜欢Thor没事就抱着iPad看他的电影，还在看完之后老是让他学着电影里的样子叫他哥哥，尤其在要高潮的时候。  
Loki抬起脚往Thor胸上踩了踩，“滚去拿……”  
“遵命！”Thor转身回卧室拿润滑液和安全套，他想之后一定要在每个角落都配备上。  
很快Thor甩着他的家伙回来，Loki转过身去趴在桌子上，“快点哥哥……”  
“哦，Loki！”Thor吼了一声，给自己带好套子，手上倒好润滑液去给Loki扩张。  
“啊……嗯……Thor，哥哥……”Loki每次都不会抑制自己的呻吟，他知道Thor也喜欢，他们在镜头前扮演太多，只有此时才是他们自己，才能不去压抑自己的感情。

Thor用手指进出了一会儿，感觉到Loki的后穴里足够湿润，他低头咬了一口Loki的臀瓣，扶着自己的阴茎进入了Loki。  
Loki舒服的向后仰起身子，Thor的左手向前轻轻箍住Loki的脖子，继续挺进。Loki的线条很美，Thor留恋着Loki的曲线，在他的后背摸来摸去，搞得Loki很痒，不断地收紧后穴。  
“Loki，弟弟……你可真紧……”Thor的胸膛和Loki的后背紧贴在一起，Thor替Loki撸动着他的阴茎，时不时的按一按顶端。  
“嗯嗯……嗯……唔……”Loki被Thor操得只能闷哼，双膝由于跪趴和Thor的挺动被摩擦的通红。  
就在Loki被刺激到即将高潮时，Thor退出了他的体内，想要释放的阴茎也被松开，Loki正要提出不满的时候，被Thor扳过身体抱了起来。Thor再次插进Loki的后穴，现在的Loki就像板上鱼肉，任由Thor戳刺着，Loki的双腿被Thor的手臂箍着，这让Thor每一次深入的动作都戳到底，Loki的呻吟声越发高亢，双臂紧搂着Thor的脖子，Thor知道Loki快到了，他也快了，Thor加快了速度，双球不断拍打着Loki的臀部，几乎同时，Thor和Loki射了出来达到高潮。

Thor还舍不得从Loki身体里出来，就着刚才的姿势将Loki抱回卧室，很快准备进行第二次。Loki其实今天很累了，但是他知道今晚对Thor很特别，知道他很兴奋，也就特别优待顺着他，结果一整晚Thor都没想停下，Loki被操到昏过去，Thor会在下一次弄醒他，直到Loki实在射不出什么，天都亮了。

第二天一早，Thor和Loki一同回家的新闻铺天盖地，全部都是猜测两人之间关系的，什么“新晋影帝竟然是他的小情人！”“震惊！MIB的真面目竟然是MB！金主爸爸是那个他……”  
Loki看完之后什么都没说，只是用手机拍了一张两个人曾经的合照，上边的日期和两个人青涩的样子说明了一切。  
做完这些之后，Loki看了看睡着的Thor，我们的影帝还真是心大，Loki笑着关了手机，搂着Thor补觉，至于其他人，让他们着急去吧……

——  
震惊！这个片段竟然没有出现在正文里……

“是你说的我得奖了就继续的！”  
这话是Loki说的，谁让Thor走完红毯就跟着他去了洗手间，把他按到墙上亲的，Loki怕弄皱自己的西服才出此下策，不过Thor能得奖也是他意料之中的。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不一样的PWP，没有剧情啦哈哈哈，做梦梦到一个没头没尾的剧情，结合雷2基妹被关。

Loki看着单向玻璃那头赤裸的男男女女就一阵恶心，他可以说是这里唯一一个有衣服的人。  
身后的火热让Loki的思想回归。  
Loki已经不记得自己是怎么来到这儿的，等到他清醒时，就躺在了这张床上，这里是囚禁他的牢笼，而唯一能够制裁他的人，Thor，这里的主宰，这里的信仰与神，却不会对他做任何逾越的行为，他只问他，愿不愿意。

不知道时间，没有了昼夜，Loki慢慢地接受了Thor的触碰，却还在可悲地维持着自己仅有的尊严，他从没让Thor脱下他的长袍，他可以让Thor拥抱他，亲吻他，掠夺着他口里的呼吸。他可以用手，甚至是嘴帮他疏解欲望，他可以同意Thor对他做同样的事，但他不能让Thor进入他。

Thor满足Loki的一切愿望，给他书，给他食物和水。这里原本不需要出现的东西。这里是欲望之地，快乐之所，Loki算是一个清心寡欲的人了。  
Thor将Loki抱上了床，他让Loki躺在自己怀里，他的体温透过单薄的长袍渗入到Loki的皮肤，Thor吻着Loki的侧颈，轻咬着他的耳朵，Thor将Loki的手引到下身，冰凉的手握住了滚烫的阴茎，Loki的手像三明治一样被夹在两个热源中，随着Thor的手为他撸动。  
Loki忘了从前的自己是否有恋人，他在这里的一切情欲都是Thor给他的，这些也是Thor教给他的，Loki在心不在焉中等到了Thor的释放。  
他本想坐起身来去洗手，但是长袍已经开了口，他的下身暴露在外，Thor的手钳制住了他的胯骨，并且他在用同样沾满精液的手去磨蹭他的后穴，Loki一把推开Thor，他说：“你休想让我想你的其他婊子一样！”  
Thor苦笑，Loki，我只有你。

Loki感觉自己病了，他汗涔涔的，难过的躺在床上，他的头发贴在脸上脖子上，丝制的长袍就像刚刚清洗过直接穿上一样，Loki扒着自己的尊严，努力咬着嘴唇，不能露出一丝呻吟。  
很久之后，Loki感觉自己是昏了过去，再次醒来，那股体内的燥热更甚，他看到了Thor，Thor趴在他的身下起伏，Loki找回了一些知觉，Thor在为他口交，厚实的舌头扫过他的马眼，让Loki轻轻颤抖，浑身瘫软。Thor的双手摩挲着Loki的大腿内侧，敏感的人的呼吸开始粗重。  
Loki在恍惚间，觉得这样的场景似曾相识，他忍不住想要去摸一摸那个人的金发，他期待这个动作，会让那个人冲他笑，发自内心的笑。等到他反应过来，他的手已经搭在了Thor的头上，对方明显一滞，继续卖力地去吮吸，每一次含到最深，直到Loki射进他的嘴里。  
不等Loki有所反应，Thor支起身子去堵住了他的嘴，Loki的精液在两人的嘴里流动，Thor箍住Loki捶打他的双手，他知道Loki就要沦陷了，他搂紧他，直到从他嘴里听到断续的呻吟。  
Thor最后一次的询问，你愿意吗？Loki，你愿意让我进入你吗？  
低哑的嗓音更多的是压下去的恳求和无耐，他知道Loki的忍耐力，他看着Loki的无动于衷，他觉得这次又失败了。  
但是，他听到了，Loki说，好。

Thor扯掉Loki湿透了的长袍，他捧起Loki的脸膜拜亲吻，他甘心成为Loki的奴隶，只要Loki愿意接受这个残破不堪的他。  
Thor将手指伸到Loki面前，后者顺从的将它们含在嘴里舔湿，Thor一点点向下亲吻Loki，亲吻血液流过的脖颈，亲吻敏感的乳头，亲吻身上细小的伤口。  
Loki主动张开了双腿，Thor得到回应后将手指插进Loki的后穴，湿软的内壁包裹着Thor的手指，他凭着记忆去碰触Loki敏感的地方，很满意的从Loki嘴里听到更多美妙的声音。  
Loki的声音在空荡荡的房间里放大，Thor双眼通红，他感觉够了，他应该换上自己的阴茎去操他，他也这么做了。进入Loki的时候还是有些困难，的确，那里已经很久没用过了，Loki嘟囔了一句“好大”，这种“赞赏”让Thor更加卖力地挺动，咕叽咕叽的水声伴随着Loki的呻吟和Thor的粗喘凑成一幅乐章。  
在临近高潮时，Loki揽着Thor的脖子把他带了下来，Loki吻上了Thor，明明是已经做过很多次的事情，可Loki感觉这次不一样，他在高潮的同时，喊出了他的名字，Thor……  
Thor也在听到自己名字的时候攀上顶端，这是Loki第一次叫他，Thor的眼泪在眼里打转，他搂紧Loki，他有些害怕被Loki看到自己的泪水。

你会想起来的，那些欢乐，悲伤，痛苦和爱恨，你都会想起来的，我的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神话向，就是诸神黄昏之后，Thor成为了新世界唯一的神，他想要去寻找Loki，他有种感觉Loki没有真正死去，他们曾经相爱，但是无耐站到了对立面。Thor在无数次找寻无果后，变得有些黑暗，他为所有相爱而不得在一起的人打造了一个乐园，他们忘记了生存之道，只是一味地释放自己的欲望。  
> 也有不少人想要得到Thor的垂怜，但是Thor对他们并不感兴趣，直到他在宇宙混沌间找到了Loki，他没有了从前的记忆，像是新生又一直是他，Thor决定，就算让Loki恨他也好过分离与失去。


End file.
